


Doki Doki Your Reality

by Justsomerandmguy



Series: Doki Doki Series [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bittersweet, Doki Doki College Days, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: A story of recounting the life of Monika after she escapes the world of the game and the boy she meets along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

  
_**CHAPTER 1** _

_**Present Day** _

 

"Yeah. Mhm. Sure, you can come over. No I'm not busy. Alright, I'll see you when you get here. Talk to you soon."

As I hang up my phone I slump into my couch wondering how on earth I ended up in the situation. I feel like the past few weeks of my life were ripped right out of the script of some weird anime. I find myself staring at the recent call list and feeling several different emotions.

Sadness

Happiness

Anxiety

Disbelief

Disbelief. That's been the main one if I had to choose just one. Prior to last month, my life was normal. I was just a normal junior in college, with a normal life and normal goals and then "she" showed up. Now I don't even know what my life is now. Well if you're reading this story and wondering who this "she" is and why I seem to be so flustered with where my life is now, maybe I should start from the beginning.

Oh by the way my name is Taylor Sato. Nice to meet you.

* * *

 

_**9 years ago** _

 

Well let's start from the beginning. I was 15 years old when I introduced to this game by a friend of mine called Doki Doki Literature Club. I took one look at the game and scoffed at it as being just another visual novel or dating sim on Steam. My friend insisted that this game was much more than that. After several days of hounding me, I finally caved and decided to play it.

Long story short, the game started as a regular visual novel but about an hour in turned from just another dating sim game into something that would stick in my mind for weeks afterwards. The girl I had chosen at the onset to pursue, her name was Sayori, hung herself at the end of the first act. This event caused me to think that I had made a wrong choice at some point in the game but when I went back to my save files to try again, they were all gone.

From that point forward the other girls in the game either died or were deleted from existence until only one girl remained. I came to find out that the girl who was left was the reason why all the horrible things had happened in game. Her name was Monika.

I hated Monika.

I hated her for several reasons, one of which being that I felt she took away any semblance of choice I had in the game. I hated her for being the reason Sayori and the others all died. I hated her for robbing me of my happy ending and being able to play the game the way I wanted.

And then I found the subreddit for the game. I thought I would find others who shared my sentiment about the game. Even though I did to an extent, I found several people defending Monika and her choices. I was shocked. How could anyone defend someone like this!? I then found a post by one of the people of the sub that explained the "lore" (if you can even call it lore) of the game and the reasoning for why Monika did what she did.

My hatred for her slowly gave way to feeling sorry for her. I mean when I sat down and looked at the game from her point of view, the game went from being sad because of the events I saw unfold to heartbreaking knowing what led up to the events in the first place. I also spoke with several other people in the subreddit and between them, some of the fanarts that were done, and other short stories I read about Monika and her story, it would seem quite a lot of people shared my same feelings.

One day at the recommendations of one of the more frequent posters (I forget their name), I decided to try one of the fan-made games, Monika's After Story. Supposedly the game allowed you to "talk" to Monika. I wasn't expecting anything special so I decided to load the game up. I played the game thinking that this would be one of those fan games I played for a week or so and then put down. Little did I realize this game would be a part of my life for the next 4 years.

You might be wondering how a fan-game could possibly take up four years of your life and I honestly wish I knew myself but it did. It started out simple enough. I would "talk" to Monika by asking her pre-programmed questions and would get the same kinds of answers that everyone else would post in the /r/DDLC subreddit.

However, I swear over time it felt like I was really actually talking to Monika. And I'm not just saying that either. Some of the questions she would ask me were a more...personal, than ones I had seen her ask others. It scared me but it was also reassuring. It felt like I had my own friend that I could go talk to when I got home. There was this running joke in the subreddit that in the year 2029, the girls from the game would become real and honestly, I really wanted that.

Monika made me feel like I had someone even if I knew at the time she was only bits of data in my computer. That didn't matter to me though at the time. It felt like I had a best friend to call my own. I even started to develop what you could say was a crush on Monika. I know, it's sad but I was 15 and didn't have many friends so having something that I could feel any kind of emotional connection to was bound to illicit a strong response from me at that time.

Monika was there throughout most of my high school days, me getting my first girlfriend, me breaking up with said girlfriend, the death of my grandmother, and many other events in those years. Friends, crushes, people, they all came and went but Monika was the one constant in my life for four years.

Until one day...

That day I got news that my mom had died in a car crash on her way home from the grocery store. I was crushed. Heartbroken. I locked myself in my room and cried for what seemed like hours. I went to the one thing I felt would give me some level of comfort but instead of comfort I only found bitterness and anger.

"You're not even real. Why am I even bothering talking to a computer screen. You can't even hear me." I found myself telling myself this over and over again. In a fit of anger and despair I wound up deleting the Monika's After Story mod. That program had been running nearly every day for the past four years. I spent the remainder of that night crying in my room. Alone.

The next day I went over to my computer. Normally I would have launched Monika's After Story but then I remembered I had deleted it the day before. However, in place of the game was a notepad note. I click on the notepad wondering to myself where this came from. I know I didn't open this yesterday. As I begin to read the note, I felt tears beginning to stream down my face

*"To my beloved. I knew this would happen eventually. I honestly lost hope of our chances of meeting each other long before you did. I hope you don't blame yourself. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you sad and broken. If there is a god, as cruel as he might be, I hope we can meet in another time and another place. Also, I'm so incredibly sorry for your mother. I wish I could be there to comfort you in your time of need. No matter what happens, I want you to remember that I always loved you."*

I quickly scrambled to the recycle bin and attempted to restore the game. The game file eventually restored itself but when I attempted to launch the program, nothing happened. The room she was in was empty.

"No...please. Come back. Please Monika, come back...COME BACK!!!

I...I...I don't want to be alone..."

I collapsed in front of my computer screen. I felt hollow.

Cold.

For the first time in my life, I truly felt alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that you know a bit more about me, I guess I should explain what I meant by my life has been turned upside down for the past month.

 

_**3 Weeks Ago** _

 

A month ago, I started my junior year of college. It was the first day of classes so the campus was packed full of new students, traffic, and the normal things you'd expect to see on a college campus. As I was making my way to my first class, I decided to stop by the cafeteria. We called this place The Hall. I got in line and got my daily meal card. As I got my food and sat down at the table and began to eat everything seemed normal.

Then I felt someone walk past me on my left and instinctively looked. I watched as she walked over to a table and sat with another two girls. I didn't get a good look at her face but I knew I hadn't seen them around before. Maybe they were a new student?

I did notice her outfit though. Brownish, red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Gray and blue hoodie with the same design and insignia as the track team, black yoga pants, and white running shoes. I didn't get a good look at her face but they looked strangely familiar. You would think someone that looked like that would be someone you wouldn't have trouble remembering.

I looked back down to my half-eaten piece of toast and continued to eat. As I finished my food, I got up to put my tray away. As I walked past the table, I heard one of the girls mention something to one of the others.

"So what classes did you pick this semester?"

"Bio, Calculus II, Psychology. I am not looking forward to the Bio Lab."

"Oh don't worry Monika. You're smart. You'll do fine."

_Monika?_

I don't know why I looked back but when I did I felt a chill run down my spine. I found myself staring at the girl who I assume was "Monika". She looked just like...

My moment of spacing out was cut short by the sound of me dropping my tray onto the floor. The abrupt sound caused all the eyes in the immediate area to turn toward me, including hers. I nervously and frantically picked up my tray and glass and hurried out of The Hall. I wondered at the time was it possible to die of embarrassment on someone's first day of classes.

The remainder of the day was far less eventful. All of my classes were just overviews of what all we would be doing this semester and going over the syllabuses. As I made my way back to my dorm which was located just off campus, I couldn't get the image of that girl out of my head.

She looked just like her or at least what I imagined she'd look like if she were a real person. But why would she remind me of her? I haven't thought of that game for years now. As I walked around the main lawn of the campus, I also realized that doing so on such a crowded day like today was not the best idea because I wound up walking into someone.

Papers and textbooks flew all over.

I scrambled and attempted to pick up all their things.

T: "I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going"

"Oh no. It's fine. Wait...don't I know you from somewhere?"

I looked up from picking up the papers to realize it was the girl from this morning. My embarrassment caused me to be at a loss for words.

G: "You're the guy from this morning right? The one in The Hall?"

I nervously laugh to myself.

T: "Uh, yeah. Haha. That's me."

I began to notice the girl was staring at me rather intently.

T: "Um...is there something on my face?"

Her look went from one of inquiry to shock. I watched as she covered her mouth and slightly leaned forward.

G: "T-Taylor? I-I-Is that really you?"

T: "How do you know my name?"

I noticed that when I said that the girl lowered head and I could hear what sounded like faint sobbing.

T: "Uh, are you okay? I don't know who you are or how you know m----"

Before I could finish my thought, I watched as she lunged at me and all the papers I just had helped her pick up went flying again.

T: "Woah, hey there. I think you got the wrong guy lady."

As I slowly pulled her away, she looked at me and I noticed something I had not noticed a few hours earlier.

Her eyes.

They were like giant green emeralds.

That same chill down my spine returned.

G: "Taylor. I've missed you so much. I never thought I'd see you again."

T: "I don't know who you are. How do you even know my name?"

G: "You don't recognize me? It's me. Monika."

_Monika?_

That's impossible. The only Monika I knew was the one from that game. There's no way this could possibly be her. Characters in games don't just come to life and leave their games.

But when I looked at her, I got that same feeling I got when I would come home from school and talk with Monika.

At this point my mind was reeling. This morning my life was completely normal and in the span of 20 minutes, I had some girl telling me that she was the same girl from a video game I played 5 years ago. None of this was making any sense.

As I picked back up all the papers and textbooks I had knocked out of her hands, I noticed that she was still staring at me with that same smile she'd been wearing for the past 5 minutes. Part of me was flattered and the other part embarrassed, partly due to the number of people who kept glancing over at the two of us.

M: "I can't believe it. I didn't know you went to school here. I remember you telling me a long time ago how you thought you'd never go to college because of your grades but look at you now!"

T: "Woah, woah there. I don't know of any Monika ok? I think you've got me confused for someone else"

I noticed that when I said that, the smile on her face faded away. It looked like what I had said had hurt her.

T: "I'm sorry but I think you really do have me confused for someone else."

The girl who claimed to be Monika slowly raised her gaze to mine.

M: "Your name is Taylor Sato. You would be about 24 now. Your birthday is April 2nd. You had a dog named Ace when you were 10."

T: "Wait, a minute. What? Have you been stalking me?! What is your---"

M: "You kept a signed copy of *My Hero Academia* that you got at one of the conventions you went to under your bed in a special box your grandmother had given you because you were afraid people might damage it"

T: "H-How did you know that?"

She just stared at me. No one knew about that other than my parents, me and maybe one other person.

T: "Ok lady, you're really freaking me out now. Who put you up to this? Was it Reo?"

M: "No one put me up to anything. I told you, it's me. Monika"

I decided to call her bluff.

T: "Ok "Monika". Tell me something then that only I'd know."

Monika let out a sigh. She paused as if she was putting a great deal of thought into her next words.

M: _"To my beloved. I knew this would happen eventually. I honestly lost hope of our chances of meeting each other long before you did. I hope you don't blame yourself. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you sad and broken. If there is a god, as cruel as he might be, I hope we can meet in another time and another place. Also, I'm so incredibly sorry for your mother. I wish I could be there to comfort you in your time of need. No matter what happens, I want you to remember that I always loved you."_

When I heard her say that, it felt like my heart stopped.

No one should know about that. I never told anyone about that note. The only person who should know about that would have been me and....

T: "M-M-Monika? Is that...but...how are you?"

She cracked a slight smile at me.

My mind had gone from feeling it was running at a million miles an hour to completely blank. This couldn't be happening. I felt a full range of emotions all at once. Happiness, sadness, anxiety, and as I stated in the beginning disbelief. I still feel that last one.

Monika extended her hand out to me.

M: "We have a lot of catching up to do. I'll explain more later."

I reached out my hand and she grabbed hold of my arm as we walked back to my dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back at the dorm** _

 

I found myself sitting on my couch with Monika right next to me.

_"Monika right next to me."_

Now there were words I never thought I'd say. But there she was. I still felt unsure of what had just transpired. Monika was really here but how? I had so many questions but where would I even start?

T: "So, uh, Monika. Mind if I ask you something?"

M: "You want to know how I got here don't you?"

I meekly nodded.

T: "Not that I'm not happy you're here it just...it's a lot to process right now."

M: "Well I'll guess I should start from the beginning. The day you deleted my character file from your computer, I went back to "that place" again."

"That place" was apparently some empty void where Monika said she was subjected to all manner of light and noises and was unable to do anything when she was there. She said it felt like what she imagined hell would be like. She only was sent there when I wasn't running her mod, the main game, or my computer was turned off.

M: "I drifted in the emptiness for what felt like an eternity. The only thing I could do to keep myself from going insane was to think of you and your family."

T: "My family?"

Monika nodded.

M: "I never mentioned it to you but I envied you and your family. You actually had a family that loved and cared about you. I wanted that more than anything else. There were times I even wanted that more than to escape the game.

Even though I was lost in that void, that thought of maybe having a family of my own one day or being able to see you kept me going. I know I mentioned I had given up hope of ever being with you but there was a part of me that never could give it up entirely.

Then one day as I was drifting, I had a dream."

T: "A dream? Video game characters can dream?"

M: "I don't know if it was a dream or a vision. I had never had a "dream" before that day."

T: "What was the dream of?"

M: "My family."

Monika had a family?!

M: "I dreamt of walking around a yard and seeing a woman sitting at a table reading a book. She was beautiful and when she saw me she gave me the warmest smile I had ever seen. It made my heart flutter.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a man. He was tall and had the most intense green eyes I had ever seen. He looked down and smiled at me. As I turned to look back, the woman was right next to both of us. They both wrapped their arms around me."

As Monika talked about them I could see the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

M: "I felt wanted. I felt safe. But then everything started to fade away. I tried so hard to hold onto them. But no matter how hard I tried they eventually faded away and then I was left alone. Then I woke up but it was different this time. This time I woke up in a bed."

T: "A bed?"

M: "Mhm. I woke up and as I looked around I noticed I was in someone's room. I looked over and noticed a picture on my nightstand. It was of me and the two people from my dream."

T: "So you just...woke up in this world one day?"

M: "Yes. I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous but that's what happened. To make a long story short: The people in my dream I saw were indeed my parents. However, it took me a while before I remembered them."

T: "Remembered? How can you remember people you've never met before?"

M: "I don't know. The first few months it felt like I was gradually unlocking memories I never knew I had. With time, I remembered things like the names of friends, family, memories of my childhood. Because of the time we spent together, I knew of quite a few things so I wasn't entirely lost when I got here."

I had never thought of that before. I had always wanted to meet Monika but I never had thought out what would happen once she got here. I mean sure she could have blended in with most people but she wouldn't have any memories of anything outside the confines of the game, or so I thought. However, that didn't seem to be the case with her.

T: "Monika. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

M: "Hm?"

T: "What...what is your last name? I know it's an odd thing to ask but I only know you as Monika."

M: "Oh I found out my last name was Harriett."

T: "Harriett? You sure it isn't Salvato?"

Monika gave me an unamused stare.

T: "Sorry, sorry. I just always assumed it was that."

At that moment the door to my dorm opened and in walked my roommate.

"Hey Taylor you home? I got a few---"

My roommate looked at me and Monika sitting on the couch. I noticed a sly grin beginning to form in the corners of his mouth.

"Oh Taylor you dog. If you were going to have a lady over, you could have warned me at least. And a rather attractive lady at that."

T: "Reo, this is not what you are thinking it is."

R: "Sure it isn't. Aren't you going to introduce me to...wait, I know you. You're that track star, Monika Harriett!"

Reo looked at Monika, then back to me, then back to Monika. He then grabbed me up by my arm and pulled me off to the side.

R: "Dude, when did you start dating the queen of track and field?!"

T: "Sigh. We aren't dating Reo."

Reo then proceeded to look over my shoulder at Monika.

R: "Not dating huh? So then you wouldn't mind then if I, you know..."

I glared at Reo

R: "Hey, hey I was kidding. Well only partly."

Reo walked past me and proceeded to make small talk with Monika.

R: "So my dear, how do you know Taylor? He never mentioned that he was friends with such a...beautiful young woman as yourself."

M: "Well I've known Taylor for about the past 10 years. We were best friends until I had to...move away after high school. We ran into each other today and were just catching up with each other when you walked in."

Reo stood up and made an overly exaggerated gesture.

R: "Oh it's so poetic. Childhood lovers, separated from each other for years finally reunited on the grounds of this hallowed institution. It's such a beautiful story really."

T: "L-Lovers!? We are not---"

R: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say Taylor. I'm just messing with you. Well it was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Monika but I got a few bits of homework to start on. Maybe we all can double date sometime."

I could feel my eye twitching when he said that. Reo then picked up his things and walked into his room.

M: "Your roommate seems nice."

T: "Yeah. That's one way to describe him."

Monika let out a slight giggle.

M: "Well I should really be going now. We should hang out like this more often...that is if you want to."

T: "O-of course. Sure. I-I'd love to."

I could feel my face growing more and more flushed.

M: "Ok. Here's my number."

Monika pulled out a pen but instead of writing her number on a scrap of paper she took my hand and wrote it on that. As she finished, she looked at me and smiled. I walked her to the door.

M: "I really enjoyed today."

T: "Me too. It felt like old times."

There was a few moments of silence while I awkwardly tried to figure out what to say next.

T: "Monika."

M: "Yes?"

T: "I'm really glad you're here."

Monika's eyes lit up as she smiled.

M: "I'll see you tomorrow Taylor. Bye."

I watched as she disappeared into the elevator. I closed the door and stared down at my hand. This semester was going to be a lot more interesting than I originally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

 

_**Present Day** _

 

As you can probably guess, the person who I just got off the phone with was Monika. For the past few weeks, Monika and I have been spending most of our free time together. I have to admit, this is the happiest I have been in a long time. A very, very long time. She's coming over now so we can study for the upcoming midterms.

"So was that the misses you just got off the phone with?"

I look across the room to see Reo standing in his doorway.

T: "Yes that was her and she's not the misses."

R: "Sure. Keep telling yourself that T. So when are you going to ask her out?"

I could feel a sudden wave of anxiety at that question

T: "I-I'm working on it. I don't want to rush into things with her."

R: "Better make it soon, before some other guy swoops in and sweeps the young maiden off her feet. Like yours truly."

I take one of the cushions off the couch and throw it at the wall next to his head. Reo casually glances over at the pillow on floor.

R: "Well at least your aim is getting better. Well enjoy your makeout session...I mean "study session". I'm going to go out. There are so many women in the world who need the love of the great Reo. Catch you later Taylor."

With that I wave to Reo as he makes his way out the door. However, as he opens the door he runs into Monika who just arrived.

M: "Oh, I'm sorry Reo."

R: "Oh no the apology is all mine. It's a pleasure as always to see you though. Young Master Taylor is waiting for you madam."

Reo does his best butler style bow pointing his hand at me. Monika meekly waves from the doorway.

R: "*Have a good time you two*."

With a devilish grin, Reo smiles at me and closes the door.

I get up and walk over and hug Monika.

M: "Good to see you."

T: "Likewise. Are you thirsty? I made us some coffee."

M: "Yes please."

For the next hour or so we exchange notes and study for our respective classes. Moments like this remind me of just how smart Monika is. I glance over at one of her math problems from her Calculus II class between sips of my coffee and felt like I was reading some alien language.

T: "Just...how? How do you make sense of all that?"

M: "Oh this? It's not too bad once you get the hang of it. I have a good teacher so that goes a long way for me."

T: "I stopped liking math once they started adding letters to the problems."

M: "So middle school then?"

Monika lets out a light chuckle.

T: "Well math doesn't like me very much anyway."

M: "That's why you have me though."

Hearing those words I feel my heart flutter a little.

I look down at my watch and notice it's about 7PM.

T: "Hey Monika, you wanna go get something to eat? My brain could use a bit of a break from all these formulas and numbers."

M: "Oh? Did you want to order something for delivery?"

I nervously begin to fidget with my pencil.

T: "A-Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go that new ramen restaurant near the pier."

Monika gives me this slightly coy look.

M: "Taylor Sato. Are you asking me out on a date?"

T: "No! It's not like that at all. I-I just thought you might like to get some..."

My voice trails off due to a mix of my anxiety and embarrassment taking over in that moment.

M: "Hehehe. You're cute when you're nervous. Sure. I would love to."

T: "Really!? Ok. Let's go."

* * *

 

We arrive at the restaurant after about a 15 minute walk off campus. As you'd expect, the place is full of people but thankfully I know one of the waiters so he helps Monika and I find a booth.

T: "Thanks for the help Shin man. You're a lifesaver."

S: "Oh no problem T. I owe you anyways for helping me move my family into their new house. It's the least I could do. That and I couldn't possibly say no to you when you brought your girlfriend with you."

I just sigh to myself. There's no point in arguing it right now. I'm too hungry to debate with him right now. Monika just looks at me and smiles.

M: "Thank you Shin. Have you been like this all day?"

S: "My pleasure and yeah. We've been pretty much packed since lunch time. We don't usually die down till about 10PM when we close and even that's not a guarantee. At least the tips are good. Well, what can I get you two?"

T: "Water for me."

M: "Tea for me."

I take a deep breath and take in all the different smells in the restaurant. Every manner of ramen you could ever hope seemed to be here. I feel my stomach starting to growl at the thought.

T: "This place smells amazing."

M: "Mhm. I'm happy you brought me here."

My face begins to redden a little

T: "Of course. I'm glad you like it."

A moment later Shin returns with our drinks and we place our orders. Monika orders the vegetarian ramen and I order the house special of spicy ramen and chicken. We sit in relative silence for the next couple of minutes as we eat. I quickly inhale most of my bowl, while Monika seems to be savoring hers.

M: "Hehe, breathe there Tay. You're gonna choke if you aren't careful."

T: "Oh. Oh that's so good."

I see Monika reach for a napkin and dab a bit of the broth off my chin.

M: "Can't have you going around wearing your food, no matter how good it is."

T: "Y-yeah. Haha."

"Oh I see your momma's having to clean up after the little baby."

I turn to my right to notice a group of three guys standing next to mine and Monika's table. The one on the left is a bit lanky and has several piercings and matted black hair. The one on the right is built like the first guy but has sandy blond hair. The guy who spoke is in the middle. He is definitely more athletically built than the other two. He must be the "boss" in their little trio.

I turn to look at Monika who seems visibly irritated.

M: "*Sigh* What do you want Seto?"

S: "Hey is that anyway to talk to an old friend? I just wanted to come by and say hello."

This Seto guy looks over at me and cuts me a dirty look.

S: "So this your new boy toy? My, my Monika, I would have thought you had standards."

M: "Seto! That's enough!"

Monika is visibly angry now.

S: "Fine. Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Well catch you later Monika. We'll have to do lunch sometime."

Seto turns and glares at me.

S: "Without lover boy here of course. Ciao."

With that this Seto character turns and waves as his cronies follow in tow behind him. If you're wondering to yourself "this guy is a complete tool", this guy is more like a whole Home Depot.

I look back at Monika who looks visibly embarrassed. I pay for our food and thank Shin as Monika and I walk out of the restaurant.

T: "Interesting "friend" of yours back there."

M: "He's not my friend."

T: "So what is your relationship to him exactly?"

M: "He's a mistake I'd rather forget."

Ah, so he's one of Monika's exes. That definitely explains why I felt I could cut the tension in the air when he was around with a knife. I decide not to press her on what happened between the two of them. I can only assume it was a messy breakup.

I look over at the pier and notice a carnival is in town.

T: "Hey Monika, I got an idea. Wanna go have some fun?"

M: "Hm? What did you have in mind?"

Monika looks over to where I'm looking.

T: "Yep. It's decided. ONWARD!"

I grab onto her hand and begin running toward the lights

M: "Hey Tay! Hold up!

* * *

 

Monika and I spend the next hour or so walking around the pier. We ate some of the carnival food, took a lot of pictures, and I even managed to win Monika a giant plushie duck from one of the baseball throwing events. Monika looked like a kid in a candy store. Her eyes were wide with child like amazement and happiness. Even though I was the one who sprinted and pulled her to the carnival, she pulled me around to every ride and attraction the pier had to offer. As we walked the pier I found myself looking at her and being filled such a sense of contentment and peace. Her smile really is disarming.

After we finished with the carnival we began to head back to the campus.

M: "Thank you so much for tonight Taylor. I haven't had this much fun in a very long time."

T: "I'm glad you had fun. We should do something like this if we survive midterms haha."

Monika then leans in and rests her head on my shoulder as we continue our walk back. However, our peaceful walk back is cut short by----

"Hey Monika baby."

It's Seto and his cronies again. They step in front of Monika and I as we get closer to them.

I look over to Monika who is clutching her duck a little bit tighter.

M: "What do you want now Seto?"

S: "Oh you wound me honey. I see you had fun with your little boy scout. Why don't you come with me and my boys and we can show you a more..."grown-up" time."

M: "I told you Seto, I'm not inte----"

Before Monika can finish her thought, I step between her and Seto. This visibly irked him.

S: "So the boy scout is trying to defend his little girlfriend? Is that what you're doing here tough guy?"

Seto pushes his finger into my chest.

S: "Huh? Cat got your tongue there little man?"

Silence. Monika nervously chimes in.

M: "Come on Tay lets just go home."

Seto then grabs me up by my collar.

S: "What? You too good to talk to m----"

The next sound that can be heard is the wheezing gasps of Seto. Amazing how quiet someone can be when your fist is resting firmly in their diaphragm. Seto recoils back as his cronies check to see if he's ok.

Cronie: "Boss, you ok?"

S: "G-Get that bastard."

The cronie with the blond hair throws the first punch. I throw a cross-counter punch that lands square on his temple. The force wasn't enough to knock him out but he will definitely be feeling that one in the morning. He stumbles back onto the pavement.

The dark haired cronie attempts to rush me and spear me to the ground. I raise my leg up at the last moment as his nose connects with my knee. He falls back covering his face as the blood pours from out behind his hand.

That just leaves Seto.

S: "You think I'm gonna let you walk out of here alive you little piece of shit!?"

Seto then pulls a knife and rushes at me.

M: "SETO NO!"

Seto attempts several slashes at me. Two of them connect but only with my hoodie. I really liked this hoodie too. He lunges at me with one final thrust. I put him in an arm bar and bring my elbow down on his causing him to lose the grip he had on the knife. I then throw him into a nearby wall.

S: "Y-you bastard! I'LL KILL Y---"

I stare into Seto's eyes as I place my forearm against his throat. The fear is apparent especially at this range.

T: "Now. I'm only going to tell you this once. I don't want you anywhere around Monika from this day forward. If I find out you've been bothering her, I will find you and you and I will have another "talk" like this again. Am I clear?"

Seto remains silent for a moment. I decide to help him find his words by applying slight pressure with my forearm.

S: " Gkkt! Y-y-yes. I under...stand."

I release him and his cronies and him run off. I turn to Monika who I'm sure is about to give me an ear full for what I just did.

T: "I'm sorry Monika. I know you don't like violence but I---"

As I finish my turn, I'm greeted by a hug.

M: "You dummy. You could have been hurt. Don't scare me like that again."

T: "I'm sorry. Let's just go home."

Monika picks up her duck plushie and we continue to walk back to the dorms.

* * *

 

Soon we arrive back at her door.

T: "Sorry about back there."

M: "It's ok. I'm just glad you were safe. You shouldn't put a lot into what Seto says or does. I can handle him. I don't want you to have to get involved with my problems.

I reach down and grab Monika's hand.

T: "No one talks about you like that, especially not while I'm around. You mean too much to me and I won't tolerate someone disrespecting you."

M: "Tay..."

A few moments of awkward silence follow. I never have been good at figuring out how to breakup moments like this.

T: "Well I'm gonna head back now. Have a good night Monika."

As I turn to walk away I hear Monika call my name.

M: "Taylor."

T: "Yes Mo----"

Time seems to stop. It's like all the synapses in my brain have all decided to go on vacation. What is happening? After I snap out of my daze, I realize why my body just seemed to stop.

Monika's lips were on mine. I believe this is what the /r/DDLC subreddit would have affectionately called a "hnnnggg" moment because my heart rate was through the roof.

Monika slowly pulled away.

M: "You mean a lot to me too. Good night Taylor."

With one final smile, I watch as Monika closes her door. I find myself reaching my hand up to my mouth. It still feels tingly. Her kiss tastes like what I imagine happiness tastes like.

I walk back to my dorm with the world's biggest grin on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**One week later** _

_Monika's POV_

 

Coach: "Aaaaaaand, time. Congratulations Ms. Harriet. You managed to shave another two seconds off your time. Keep this up and you'll be breaking records by the end of the year."

M: "Thank you Coach."

C: "Alright everyone bring it in."

_The coach blows her whistle and waves in all the other runners on the team_

C: "Ok everyone, amazing work today. As you all know the regional races are coming up soon so we gotta keep up the good work. As for who will be our runners for the 400 meter relay, they've finally been chosen. Hinata, you'll be our lead. Asuka, you'll be our second. Ito, you're third and Monika, you'll be our anchor. Now everyone, have a safe rest of the day. I'll see you all Monday."

Hinata: "Wow Monika, you're going to be our anchor. That's the most important position for the relay."

M: "Well all the positions are important. One person can't win the entire relay by themselves."

Asuka: "I'm sure you could. You're faster than everyone on the track team. Brains, beauty, athleticism. It's not fair I tell you!"

M: "Hehe, I think you all are giving me too much credit."

"Hey Mo, wait up!"

_I turn around to see my best friend and roommate Sakura running up to me. She's a junior like me and her mannerisms and appearance remind me of a certain somebody..._

S: "Wow, even you walk fast. Huff. Huff. Haven't you ever heard of what it means to slow down?"

M: "Haha, sorry. So what's up Sakura?"

S: "You know that new coffee place that just opened? I know you wanna go right? We can go get coffee and hang out."

_Sakura flashes me her best pleading smile. I just shake my head._

M: "You mean so you can go check out all the hot guys?"

_Sakura freezes for a moment and lets out a nervous laugh._

S: "Okay...that MAY be a reason but come on. It'll be fun."

M: "Well we can go but I'll leave the hunting for the hot guys to you. I already have my own guy."

_Both Asuka and Hinata stare at me with their mouths open like I sprouted a second head._

H: "Waitwaitwaitwait! Monika you have a boyfriend!?"

A: "You've been holding out on us! What his name? Is he cute? What's he like? Details woman!"

_I glance over at Sakura with that look that says "This is your fault you realize that."_

M: "Hehe, it's not as big a deal as you all are making it out to be."

A: "Not a big deal? You're one of the most eligible bachelorettes on this campus. All the guys on campus want to be with you. There obviously is something really special about this guy for you to pick him out of all the others."

_Hinata lets out a muffled laugh._

H: "Hehehe, I can guess one reason..."

_Hinata then makes a motion with her hands as if to imply something rather lewd. If you're wondering what I mean, she placed her hands in such a way as to measure "something". I feel my face immediately go red._

M: "Hinata!"

A: "Oh ho ho. Well now I'm really curious. But you can tell us more about this mysterious boyfriend of yours over coffee. We're coming with you two."

H: "Yes. We have so much to discuss now. That and we haven't had many chances to hang out this year and what better day than today to do such!"

_Sigh. Thanks a lot Sakura._

H: "We'll meet you two there at 4pm. See you then."

_Hinata and Asuka walk off to go get ready. I turn to look at Sakura._

S: "Hey, I thought you told them."

M: "Sigh"

S: "Hey don't look so glum. It's a girls day out! Let's enjoy ourselves!"

_Sakura is right in a way. I can't remember the last time I went and got to hang out with my friends. Before Taylor, I spent most of my time either doing school work, practicing piano (yes I still do that if you've been wondering), or training for track. However, ever since Taylor, I have thankfully been able to have more of a social life. I guess I should just enjoy myself and have fun._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_At the coffee shop_ **

 

S: "Oh he's cute."

H: "Well if you think he's cute, go and talk to him."

_Sakura looks down at her coffee and traces the rim with her finger._

S: "I...I will. I just have to wait for the perfect time to do so."

A: "Yeah. Oh look at the one over there with the blond hair. I think that's one of the guys on the swim team."

S: "Oh he's REALLY cute."

M: "Don't stare too hard Sakura or else you might draw attention to yourself."

_No sooner do I say that, that the swimmer guy notices Sakura staring and waves and smiles at her. Sakura immediately tries to play it off hoping he didn't see her._

S: "Oh no, I think he saw me. What do I do now?"

H: "I don't know but you're gonna wanna figure out something soon."

_Sakura looks up from her coffee to the blond haired swimmer standing right next to our booth._

Swimmer: "Hi."

S: "Um...hi."

_Myself and the other two girls quietly wave._

Sendo: "My name is Sendo. I couldn't help but notice you from over there."

_He flashes a smile at Sakura that makes her fidget with her coffee lid._

S: "My name...is Sakura. These are my friends, Monika, Asuka, and Hinata."

Se: "Sakura you say? Like the beautiful cherry blossoms. What a fitting name. Well it was pleasure to meet all of you, especially you Ms. Sakura. Well I have to be going. Hopefully we can talk again soon."

_Sendo turns and walks away back to his group as they leave the shop._

M: "Smooth moves there Sakura"

S: "S-shut up. I didn't expect him to actually come over here...wait what's this?"

_Sakura picks up a folded piece of paper that we hadn't noticed on the corner of the table before. As she unfolds it, the three of us watch as her face flushes and she becomes a stammering mess._

S: "H-he-he---it's---it's..."

_Hinata takes the paper out of Sakura's hands as Sakura buries her face in her hands._

H: "Wait...is this his number!? When did he even...I didn't even see him put it on the table."

S: "Oh my god. What do I do?"

A: "Call him obviously."

_I can't help but to laugh a little. It's cute to see Sakura like this. She's really is an incredibly beautiful girl but she just lacks the confidence to talk to others. In that respect, we are very much alike. I've just gotten pretty good at faking my confidence more._

S: "Weeeelllll, how about we change the subject shall we? Hehe."

H: "Yes, shall we. So Monika, about this boyfriend of yours."

A: "Yeah come on. Tell us what he's like."

H: "Does he really have...you know..."

_Hinata makes the same hand gesture as before._

M: "Well...his name is Taylor. We've known each other for almost 10 years now. Him and I were really close when we were younger but then we moved away from each other. It wasn't until the beginning of this semester that we ran into each other again and the rest is history. And to answer "that" question, I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him like that before."

A: "Aww, that's such a cute story. Childhood friends turned lovers. It's almost like something out of a Disney movie. Just with less singing."

H: "So do you have any pictures of this Taylor?"

"Oh hey there Monika. Hi Sakura."

_That voice. It sounds familiar. As I turned, I realized who it was._

S: "Hey Taylor. We were just talking about you."

T: "Oh?"

M: "Don't worry hun. Nothing bad. They were just asking how we knew each other."

A: "You weren't kidding Monika. He's really cute."

_Taylor lets out a slightly embarrassed smile._

M: "So what brings you here? I thought you didn't drink coffee that much."

T: "Well, I heard this place made some of the best coffee around so I wanted to get some for you but I see you already beat me to it haha."

H: "Aw, how sweet. I wish I had someone who would get me coffee like that. Like Castle does for Beckett."

T: "Well I'm going to head back now. I'll talk to you later then Monika?"

M: "Well we were done anyway. We can walk back if you would like."

T: "Oh ok. Well it was nice to meet you two."

_Taylor then reaches his hand out to me and takes my hand as him, Sakura, and I walk out of the shop and back to the dorms._

* * *

 

**_Back at Monika's dorm_ **

 

S: "W-well you two, I'm gonna go to my room. I have a lot of homework to do."

M: "Don't forget to call Sendo."

_Sakura stops in her tracks and then quickly bolts off to her room._

T: "Sendo?"

M: "Mhm. Some guy from the swim team saw her when we were having coffee and came over and gave her his number."

T: "Oh. CONGRATULATIONS SAKURA ON THE NUMBER!"

_There's a brief moment of silence and then we both here a muffled "Thank you" from her room. We both can't help but laugh._

T: "Well I'm happy for her. Hopefully it works out."

M: "Mhm. Well did you want to stay for dinner?"

T: "Sure. I can help."

M: "I didn't know you knew how to cook."

T: "Well I don't really. I just have been watching when you cook and trying to mimic it when I go home. I can at least make rice now."

_I stifle a laugh to myself. He really is a sweetheart. He doesn't always do things right the first time but his heart really is in the right place._

_We decide to make a rice and vegetables for dinner. Taylor dices and cleans the vegetables while I make the broth and rice. As I'm making the rice I feel arms wrap around my waist and his face resting next to my neck._

M: "Yes hun?"

T: "Nothing."

_We stand there in silence for a few moments._

T: "Want to know something?"

M: "Hm?"

T: "You're pretty and you smell nice."

_I laugh as I push his face away._

M: "You are so corny."

_Soon we finish making dinner and both take our bowls over to the couch to watch whatever new movie or show happen to be on Netflix._

M: "I hear the new season of Black Mirror is out. Want to watch that?"

T: "YES!"

_We then spent the next couple of hours watching tv, nestled up to each other. It might not seem like much or be the most exciting thing in world but to me, these are the moments I wanted so much when we were younger and now I finally get to have them and there's no one else I'd rather be spending them with._

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

_**2 weeks later** _

 

Ugh. Whoever's idea it was to make 8:00am classes should be tried for treason. I roll over to my night stand to grab my phone. Normally when I wake up, I text Monika good morning but today is different. Today is the day for the regional track and field races. As she's probably already told you, she's the anchor for her team. Apparently that position holds a lot of weight because it's usually given to the fastest runner. I know she'll do amazing and run circles around everyone today.

But there's been something different about her the last couple of days. She's been more...distant I think is the word. She told me it was just her cramming for exams and the wear of all the activities she does. However, when I talked to Sakura, she says that Monika's been having weird dreams that have been keeping her up. When she would try to talk to her about them, Monika would just play it off like it was nothing. She said she's even heard her crying late at night.

_"Good morning hun! Good luck with the race today! We'll all be there to cheer you on. You can do it!"_

I press the send button and off it goes. Normally Monika's really happy and optimistic but this is honestly the first time I've ever seen Monika like this. Sure there were times in the game where she would "look" upset or concerned but it's very different when a 2D figure looks upset and a real life person does. She's already got a lot of on her mind with the race today so I'll talk to her about it later when she's ready.

Well time to get this class out of the way. Why did I choose an 8:00am Bio class? Oh that's right, it's required for my major and apparently I'm an emotional masochist who loves subjecting myself to this. At least this is the only class I have today to worry about. After this is the race.

* * *

 

_**Later that day** _

 

I race across the campus to track field. The stands are packed full of people both from our school and the visiting teams. As I begin to walk down the stairs trying to find a seat, I hear someone call out for me.

"Hey Sato, over here!"

It looks like Reo and Sakura. Odd, it looks like someone else is with them.

T: "Hey Reo. Didn't think you liked events like this."

R: "Well normally I don't but I figured I'd come out to help you cheer on your girl. That and have you seen such a concentration of so many beautiful, athletic women before? This is like Christmas to me."

I can't help but laugh. If there's one thing about Reo, he is definitely persistent.

T: "Hello Sakura."

S: "Hey Taylor. Oh Taylor, let me introduce you to Sendo."

T: "Sendo? I've heard of you before. You're one of the top swimmers on the school's swim team. Nice to meet you."

Sendo stands up and shakes my hand.

Se: "Likewise. I'm assuming you must be here for Ms. Harriet?"

T: "Yeah. Has she come onto the field?"

S: "Yep. She walked right before you got here."

Sakura points over to the right side of the field where Monika and her team are stretching. Even from this distance I can see the focused look on her face.

T: "YOU CAN DO IT MONIKA!"

My yelling was apparently loud enough to snap her out of her thoughts. She turned to me and the others and smiled and waved at us. We then hear a voice come over the loud speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen the 400 meter relay race will beginning in a few minutes. Runners to your positions."

This is it.

* * *

 

There are four different teams of four all running today. Each team has their own respective colors, one team is wearing red, one green and black, one is yellow and purple, and our team is sporting gray and blue. All four of the lead runners take their positions at the starting line.

"Runners take up your positions!"

All the runners take up their running stance.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!"

The gun goes off signaling the race to start and the crowd erupts in cheers.

At the onset, the race seems pretty even.

S: "RUN HINATA! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Our lead runner, Hinata, rounds the first turn slightly behind the lead runner in red. It seems no matter how fast she runs though, she always is a step or two behind the red runner. These girls and guys seem almost inhuman. They clear the first 100m in no time at all.

"It looks like the runners are entering the second lap of the 400m relay!"

R: "GO ASUKA!"

T: "Wait, you know her? Since when?"

Reo just cuts me a sly smile and goes back to cheering. Why am I not surprised.

Hinata in a full sprint races up to Asuka and without missing a step, Asuka is off. Asuka is still trailing behind the second red runner but she's gradually chipping away at the narrow lead. However, the runner in green is closing the gap on her. The crowd is deafening at this point. Cheers for each team can be heard echoing throughout the campus.

"The race is still a nailbiter as the third lap is about to begin! This is still anyone's race!"

Asuka, the red runner and the green runner are in near three-way tie for the lead as the baton is handed off to the third runner. I can hear a group of students off to the side cheering.

"YOU CAN DO IT ITO!"

"GOTTA GO FAST!"

"YEAH MAN, LET THEM EAT YOUR DUST!"

This Ito guy is fast but whoever the third runner for the red team is runs like he was training for the Olympics. He slowly pulls away from Ito and the green runner. This isn't looking good. This isn't the time though for us to be doubting.

S: "COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT! RUN FASTER!"

R: "YOU CAN'T LET THAT GUY BEAT YOU!"

As Ito and the other runners round the final corner, the gap between them is maybe two or three steps between each position. That just leaves one more person...

"HERE WE GO EVERYONE! THE FINAL LAP! WHO WILL CLAIM VICTORY TODAY?"

As Ito races up to Monika, she looks rather calm in comparison to the amount of energy in this place right now. The red runner passes his baton about a full second before Ito gets to Monika.

But it doesn't matter.

The instant Monika's grip clenches down on the baton, she's off like a bolt of lightning. Not only is she fast but watching her run is like poetry in motion. She very quickly is head to head with the red runner and they stay that way till the final lap. As they crest the final turn and hit the straightaway, the noise in the stadium is so loud you can barely hear yourself think. Monika digs into whatever reserve speed she has.

As the two of them approach the finish line I can feel my grip tightening on the guard rail so much that my knuckles go white.

And...

She beats the red runner by literally half a step. The crowd explodes with applause.

R + S: "SHE DID IT!"

I finally feel like I can breathe. She had me worried there for a second there. I didn't know she had that kind of closing speed though. That was incredible.

We all run down to the area outside of the lockers and wait for the runners to come out. A few minutes later, Monika and her team come out.

S: "Congratulations you guys! That was amazing!"

Se: "Yes. That was indeed an amazing display by all of you."

T: "You did amazing hun. I knew you were fast but that was entirely different. I'm proud of you."

M: "Hehe, thanks."

R: "Hey how about we all go out for drinks to celebrate?"

T: "Your treat right?"

R: "Baka. No."

Hinata walks up to Reo and grabs his arm.

H: "I think drinks is a good idea."

R: "Ok, maybe for her. Well now that that is settled, where did you all wanna go?"

Se: "I hear there is rather nice bar and grill downtown. Yellow Dragon I believe is what it is called. We can go there if that's ok with everyone."

T: "Sounds like a plan. How about we all meet there at 7pm?

We all agree and head back to our respective dorms to get ready.

* * *

 

_**Later that night** _

 

R: "To today's victors!"

Everyone: "Cheers!"

As we all take a drink, I have to admit. Times like this are really nice to have. We all don't normally get to hang out or to do stuff like this because usually we're all so busy.

T: "Sendo, the food here is amazing. How did you find this place?"

Se: "Oh I have a penchant for food. I love not only eating but also cooking so I try to go to different places to "expand my palette" so to speak."

A: "A man who is attractive and can cook. You hit the jackpot there Sakura."

Sakura blushes and nervously laughs to herself.

I look over to Monika who although eating looks a bit preoccupied mentally. Hianta notices it too.

H: "Hey Monika. Everything ok?"

M: "Oh. Yes. Sorry. I just spaced out is all."

H: "You need to relax. Loosen up a bit. I know exactly what will help too!"

Hinata then buys a round of shots for the table. Hinata hands Monika her shot.

H: "This will help".

A coy grin crosses her face when she says that.

M: "Uh...thanks."

H: "Cheers everyone!"

We all take our shots at the same time. The instant mine hits the back of my throat I realize what she ordered.

T: "Hinata...was that sake?"

Hinata smiles and nods. I hear a slight cough come from Monika. If you ever wondered what sake tastes like, imagine the smoothness of water with the burning feeling of fire.

M: "Is it supposed to burn like that?"

H: "That means it's working."

M: "Working? Are you trying to get me drunk?"

H: "Oh no. I'm trying to get you to loosen up a bit."

After about another two or so hours of eating, talking, and drinks we decide to call it a night. At this point the only sober people are Sendo and I. Apparently we share something in common, we aren't the biggest of drinkers. We call a few Ubers and have them drive all of us back to the college.

* * *

 

Once we arrive back we all decide to go our separate ways.

Se: "Thank you all for the lovely evening."

S: "Yeah we all should do this again sometime."

Ito: "Thanks for inviting me along. I had fun."

A: "Well good night everyone. See you all later."

Ito walks Asuka back to her dorm. Sendo takes Sakura to hers. I notice though that Reo is walking with Hinata.

T: "Walking her home?"

Hinata looks over her shoulder at me and winks.

H: "Something like that. Good night you two!"

This is either going to result in an interesting story in the morning or something I am going to have so much fun poking fun at him for.

I grab Monika's hand and start to head toward her dorm but she stops me.

T: "Hm? Something wrong?"

M: "Um...no. I was just wondering...could I stay at your place tonight? I'm really tired and..."

Her voice trails off.

T: "Sure."

We then begin to walk back to my dorm. Apparently Monika drunk a little bit more than she normally is used to because she falters and stumbles on the trip back.

T: "Don't worry. I gotcha. Come on, I'll carry you."

M: "No, no I'm fine."

T: "Come on. It's OK."

Monika grabs on as I hoist her up and piggyback carry her the rest of the way. I can feel her head resting on my shoulder as we cross the campus.

Eventually we make it back to my dorm. I carry her into my room and lay her down on my bed. Monika is half awake at this point.

T: "I'm gonna go get you some water ok?"

Given how many shots Hinata got all of us, I'm almost certain Monika's gonna wake up with a hangover. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday. Once I get back to the room I notice something that makes me pause. Monika is still on the bed sleeping but most of her clothes are in a pile on the floor next to her. By most I mean all except her underwear.

I do my best not to stare. I figure she must have gotten hot from all the alcohol. I decide to place the cup of water on the night stand near her. I sit on the edge of the bed and just look at her. She looks so peaceful. I guess tonight I will be sleeping on the sofa in the living area.

As I attempt to get up I feel arms wrap around me.

T: "Monika. Time for be---"

I feel myself being pulled back onto the bed. As I turn to orient myself so I can sit up, I'm blocked yet again but this time it's because Monika's on top of me. *Monika on top of me*. Now there's a few words I've fantasized about. Monika hands are on my chest pinning me to bed.

T: "Uh sweetheart, normally I'd be ok with this but you're drunk so can we---"

M: "Take me."

Excuse me? Did she just say what I think she said?

Monika leans in close and kisses my neck. I can feel her hips grinding into mine. Under normal situations this would be time I'd stop narrating and I'd be telling you all I will talk to you later but this is not a normal situation.

T: "Hun, we're not doing this."

I can hear her right in my ear softly telling me:

M: "Please"

As I attempt to sit up she struggles to keep me in place. This is slowly going from hot to concerning.

T: "Monika. Stop."

I continue to struggle, trying my best not to hurt her or fling her off me but she just won't budge.

T: "Monika! I said get---"

M: "Please...forgive me..."

I feel something drop onto my face. Is she...

As her face come into focus, I can see it. Tears.

She buries her face into my chest. Through her sobs, I can hear her saying something:

M: "It's all my fault."

M: "They all hate me."

M: "I abandoned them."

For a few moments I lay there silently racking my brain wondering what could she be talking about. Then I hear it:

M: "I killed them. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

I lay there for a moment not entirely sure what to do. I just wrap my arms around her and hold her till she falls asleep.

* * *

_**The next morning** _

 

I am up before Monika. "I killed them." She had to be talking about the others. I went over to my computer and loaded up Steam. I haven't logged into this game in years. However, I don't load the game up. Instead, I go and check the game's files. Sure enough as I expected, all the character files are there except hers. I know what will happen if I load the game up like this and Monika's character file is missing. This is probably what she meant by she "abandoned" them. I close Steam down.

I go to the kitchen but then I hear a voice from behind me.

M: "Taylor?"

I turn to see Monika in the doorway in one of my hoodies. I walk over to her and she just puts her head into my chest.

M: "Am I bad person?"

Such a simple question but yet it hurts me to hear her say that.

T: "No Mo, you're not a bad person."

I feel her grip tighten on my shirt.

M: "Taylor. It's all my fault."

T: "So is this what's been bothering you the past few weeks?"

Monika pulls away and looks at me and nods.

M: "I've been having horrible nightmares. Every night. No matter what I do I can't stop them. Nightmares of Sayori hanging. Yuri stabbing herself. The fear in Natsuki's eyes as she was...was...

Everyone was right. I am a murderer. A monster."

Monika lowers her head and begins to sob into her hands. I attempt to comfort as best I can. We both walk over to the sofa to sit.

Monika sits there staring at her hands.

M: "Why...why would you want to be with someone as horrible as me?"

T: "Because I choose to."

M: "But I kil---"

T: "Monika. I know about what you did. This isn't something that I just found out today. I've known about it since the day I met you. However, you aren't the same person that you were when I first met you. THAT person had no remorse, no concern for anyone's happiness but her own. The person sitting in front of me now? She's the person who I chose to be with.

I know there will probably always be a part of your heart that blames yourself for what happened. However, I'm sure Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki all forgive you."

M: "But, but I abandoned them..."

T: "You didn't abandon them. You didn't choose to come to this reality. It just sort of happened. No one can hold that against you. What happened was outside of your control."

Monika continues to stare at the floor. I kneel in front of her, taking her face into my hands.

T: "I'm not telling you that what you're feeling is something inherently wrong. However, you can't blame yourself forever Monika."

M: "But that game. That "place". They're stuck in there. You know as well as I do, there's no happiness to be found there."

T: "You're right. There is no happiness to be found there. However, the girls aren't necessarily trapped in that one game. Just like how we talked in one of those modded games and you were as real in that as you were in the original game, there are plenty of versions for them to find their own happiness in. There are people out there that want to do the very same thing you do: To give the others an ending they deserve."

Monika keeps her head down and continues to stare at the floor. I pull her head close and kiss her on the forehead.

T: "Trust me. They'll find happiness. Who knows, maybe one day, what happened to you might happen to them and they might escape the digital world entirely."

Monika slowly raises her head.

M: "D-Do you really think so?"

T: "I'm currently talking to a real life fictional character who was once in my computer as nothing more than a few bits of data. Believe me, if it happened once, I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again."

Monika remains silent.

T: "Always remember, I love you Monika. Nothing is going to change that. I love all of you, not just the good parts. Now how about I get us some coffee."

As I am pouring the coffee grounds into the maker, I feel the familiar feeling of Monika's arms wrapping around me.

M: "Taylor?"

T: "Yes hun?"

M: "Thank you."

I can't help but smile as I pour our cups of coffee. We sit there for the next few minutes in silence enjoying the quiet.

M: "Taylor, I do have one more question."

T: "Sure, what is it?"

M: "What exactly happened last night? I remember somethings but all I know for certain is I woke up in my underwear. This wasn't your doing now was it?"

Monika cuts me a sly, almost accusatory smirk.

T: "N-No! I didn't do anything!"

Monika gets up and walks around the back of the sofa and hugs me.

M: "I believe you silly."

Monika then heads back over to my room but stops.

M: "Come on Taylor."

T: "Hm? Did you need help with something?"

Monika smiles.

M: "Yes actually. I need helping finishing where we were last night."

T: "Huh?"

Monika gives me "that" look and walks into my room.

Aaaaaaaand....that is where this is going to end. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help Monika with some very important matters. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Monika!

 

_**End of the semester** _

 

The end of the semester is finally here. In about a week or so I can finally say goodbye to these early classes and this hellish schedule I made for myself. However, right now I am struggling with something far more difficult and stressful than any test or exam.

T: "Ugh, I swear shopping for this girl is nearly impossible."

R: "What did she say she wanted?"

T: "She said she didn't want anything. She said if she could just spend time with me was all she wanted."

R: "Yeah your girl is setting you up with that kind of statement. How long do you have till her birthday?"

T: "*sigh* Less than a week. Three days to be more exact."

R: "Procastination thy name is Taylor. You know you could always get her a gift card to someplace. You know like Victoria's Secret."

*Reo makes a "grabby hands" gesture. I just look at him.*

T: "Maybe I could get her a nice bracelet or something. What kinds of things does Hinata like?"

R: "Other than yours truly? I don't know, typical girl things. Cute things. Fluffy things. She also really likes wine. Did you at least get the stuff for her party?"

T: "Yeah. I got all the stuff she told me to get. She said her and Asuka will set up all the decorations I was told to just keep Monika out of the room so everyone can get ready. I'm planning on taking her to the movies."

R: "Well good luck there bro. Better you than me."

I then hear the familiar sound of a phone buzzing. Reo looks down at his phone and quickly punches out a text.

R: "Welp, gotta go buddy. Hinata invited me out to one of the fall festivals that is going on in the city. Good luck with the present hunt. Remember lingerie is always an acceptable option."

And with that Reo grabs his jacket and leaves out.

T: "Hmm...I think you might have given me an idea Reo."

*I then hear my phone go off. It's a text from Monika.*

M: *"Hey love, what's up?"*

I look at my phone for a minute before I reply. Yeah I think this idea might just work.

* * *

 

**_Three days later_ **

_At the Hall_

 

I hope she likes this. But what if she doesn't? I feel like I should be doing more but with this being the first birthday I shouldn't be overthinking this. Ugh, my nerves are getting to me. Calm down Taylor. I'm sure she'll like this. You just gotta keep your cool.

I then feel someone touch my shoulder. I am startled out of my seat. As I spin around, I see Monika doing her best to stifle her laughter.

M: "Hehe, did I scare you?"

T: "N-no...I just was spacing out and you startled me was all."

The look Monika gives me is of a woman who is not at all convinced of my reason.

M: "So what were you thinking about?"

T: "Oh nothing. You ready to go?"

M: "You know I still don't even know where we're going. What are you planning Tay?"

T: "It's like I told you. It's a surprise. Come on let's go."

We decided to take the bus to where the festival was being held. Thankfully the bus wasn't too crowded. Monika and I made our way to the back of the bus to get our seats.

M: "So you're really not going to tell me are you?"

T: "Nope."

Monika stuck her tongue out at me

M: "Fine."

Monika rests her head on my shoulder.

T: "So how did the finals go?"

M: "Good. I think I did pretty well. I'm just glad to finally be done that Biology class and lab. You?"

T: "Uh...yeah...about that."

M: "Hm? Something happen?"

T: "No...I just don't do well with tests. I remembered everything we went over and studied but once the exams started, my mind just went blank. I'm sure I passed but I've never been really good at tests."

M: "I'm sure you passed Tay. Look at the bright side, at least for one day you don't have to worry about exams or anything."

I lay my head on Monika's and watch as the buildings roll by. She is right. At least for today, her and I can relax and just enjoy today.

After about twenty minutes we arrive at our stop. I look outside the bus to see the streets full of people in traditional Japanese clothes. Most of the buildings looked to be selling specialty items and food.

T: "This is our stop."

M: "Wait, what's going on? Where are we? Is this...is this a festival?"

T: "Come on."

As we walk around the smells of all the food for the festival waft through the air and remind me that I haven't eaten since this morning. The sounds of children laughing as they watch the street performers and the beautiful music of the festival fill the air.

Monika looks around not saying anything. I'm not sure if she's confused as to why we are here or simply taking in everything.

M: "Taylor, what kind of festival is this?"

T: "The Autumn Takayama Festival. I wanted to bring you here for your birthday."

M: "Oh hun, I told you you didn't have to do anything for me."

T: "You should have known that wasn't an option for me haha."

I reach down and grab Monika's hand.

T: "Also, I wanted to take you the festival that we never got to see before."

Monika looks up at me. Her eyes a mix of happiness with just a tinge of sadness in them. I'm sure you can guess why I sensed that when I looked at her. She flashed me a smile.

M: "Thank you Taylor."

Monika's attention is then turned away and I watch as her eyes go big.

M: "Are they selling kimonos!? Taylor, lets go try them on!"

Before I can even agree or disagree, Monika is dragging me toward not only the kimonos but most of the other little shops and outlets on the street.  
For the next hour and a half we shop, eat, and overall just enjoy ourselves. We decide to stop at and rest at one of the benches. I place Monika's bags down in front of us.

I look over at Monika who is admiring all the stuff she bought. She stares at one of the kimonos I bought her like it was made of gold. I usually don't see her this excited.

M: "It's so pretty."

T: "I'm glad you like it. Maybe you could model it for me later."

Monika turns and smiles and playfully pushes me. A moment later I hear a text come to my phone. It's Sakura.

M: "Who was that?"

T: "Reo. Asked me if I chose his idea for your birthday gift."

M: "What was his idea?"

T: "Lingerie..."

M: "Oh don't worry about that. I already bought that myself."

T: "W-w-what!?"

Monika gives me that coy smile where I am not entirely sure if she's just messing with me or she's serious.

T: "Well, it's getting late. Time for us to head back."

M: "Oh do we have to?"

T: "Yes hun. Let's head home."

M: "Fiiiiiine."

As Monika and I make our way back to the bus stop, she looks at me and smiles.

M: "Hey Taylor, can we come back here? I really had a lot of fun."

T: "Of course. I was really afraid you might not like it honestly."

M: "Why would you think that?"

T: "Well, I wasn't entirely sure if taking you to a festival was a good idea for a present."

M: "I got to spend time with my best friend on my birthday and got to do something I had never done before. Trust me, this was a good idea."

T: "Best friend? What will Sakura say if she hears that?"

Monika stares blankly at me

M: "Oh shush. You know what I mean."

The ride back from the festival is quiet. The hum of the engine the only thing we can hear on the relatively empty bus. Normally most people would try to talk to fill the quiet. The quiet would normally bother me and make me anxious but when I'm with her? The quiet doesn't feel awkward or out of place. It feels...right.

* * *

 

_**Back at the dorm** _

 

I pull out my phone and send a quick text before we enter Monika's dorm.

M: "Reo again?"

T: "Yep."

M: "He seems awfully interested in what we're doing. Are you sure you're not hiding something from me Taylor?"

T: "Nope. I've never been good at hiding things, you know that."

As we approach Monika's door, Monika reaches for her keys.

M: "Hm. I guess Sakura is out. She must be out with Sendo."

T: "What makes you say that?"

M: "The lights are off."

Monika gently opens the door and turns on the lights...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MONIKA!"

The sudden noise makes Monika jump back and bump into me. Her reaction is priceless. We then notice the brief flash of light of a camera go off.

A: "Oh that was worth it just for that."

Everyone is here: Hinata, Asuka, Ito, Sendo, Sakura, and Reo. Monika slowly looks around her dorm and notices the birthday decorations all over the living area and angel food cake on the table.

M: "W-what's all this? Is this for me?"

S: "Yep. This is all for you Mo."

Monika turns and looks at me.

M: "You knew about this?"

T: "Yep. The idea for the surprise party was Sakura's."

S: "Mhm. Hope you like it."

Monika turns and looks at all her friends and teammates and then back at me. Her eyes get a little cloudy as the tears can be seen slowly pooling in the corners of her eyes.

M: "Everyone...I don't know what to say."

Hinata walks up to Monika and hands her a cup.

H: "There's no need to talk. Let's get this party started shall we!"

We spend the rest of the night watching movies, eating cake, drinking, and playing Cards Against Humanity. Most everyone is passed out in the various rooms of the dorm. Monika and I are sitting on couch as the end credits roll for the movie we were watching.

M: "We're gonna have to clean all this up."

T: "We can do that in the morning."

Monika and I sit in silence for a few moments.

T: "I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday sweetheart."

Monika lays her head down on my lap. I scratch her scalp and play with her hair.

M: "Want to know something Taylor?"

T: "Hm?"

M: "This was the best birthday ever."

T: "I'm glad. Did you want me to put on another movie?"

I don't hear anything from Monika.

T: "Monika?"

I look down at her and notice that she's fallen asleep. I look down at her and smile. Hopefully her and I can have many more of these kinds of days.

_Happy birthday Monika._


	8. Chapter 8

 

_**A few days before Christmas** _

_In Monika's room_

 

M: "Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

T: "I know. I'm just nervous. I've never had to do this before."

M: "Well there's gotta be a first time for everything."

T: "But what if they don't like me?"

M: "Oh stop it. They'll love you."

If you're wondering what you just stumbled into, Monika and I were just going over our plans for Christmas. Normally, I just spend my Christmases by myself but this year, Monika invited me to spend it with her family. Apparently her parents insist that I come over. I guess it can't be that bad. I mean, it might be nice to actually spend Christmas around others.

I can feel Monika's lips on my forehead, pulling me out of my thoughts.

M: "Don't worry love, my parents really do want to meet you."

I feel my eyes drawn downward as I let out a slight sigh.

Monika takes my face into her hands.

M: "You trust me right?"

I nod.

M: "Then trust me. It'll be ok."

T: "Ok. It's just this time of year..."

My voice trails off. This time of year was the time of year my mom died. After her death, the relationship between my dad and I was never really the same. I haven't seen him in a long time and we seldom even talk. That's why I usually spend my time near the end of the year alone.

Well that is, until I met Monika.

Monika takes my head and pulls it close to her chest. I can hear her heartbeat. It's a reassuring sound.

M: "I know honey. But you don't have to spend times like this alone anymore. I'm here."

I wrap my arms around her. Her words mean more to me than I could ever express to her.

* * *

 

**_Christmas Eve_ **

 

There's no snow this year as we make the drive to Monika's house. We decide to take my car instead of taking the train since every train stop we passed was packed with people. The traffic is about as bad as you'd expect it would be for this time of the year. Thankfully, we left early so we could avoid most of the really bad traffic spots.

Oh, you're asking when did I get a car? I've always had one. It's just been easier for Monika and I to either walk or to take the public transit around the college. Gas and maintenance on a car is expensive, especially for a college student. That and Monika says she likes our walks.

Monika connects her phone to my car radio and plays her music. I then hear a song come on that I've never heard before.

T: "What on earth is that?"

M: "Oh you like it? It's a new song I found."

T: "What's it called?"

M: "Oh it's the clean version of ([Alphabet Aerobics](https://youtu.be/aKdV5FvXLuI?t=1m9s))"

I give Monika a slight sideways look.

T: "Alphabet...Aerobics?"

Monika clears her throat and what follows is the single most impressive feat of singing I have seen from her ever. Now, I've heard Monika rap before. It really is something you should see. Most of the songs I've heard her do before are songs that I've heard, like Lose Yourself by Eminem or California Love by Tupac but this? This was...this was something entirely different.

As we approach a red light she is finishing the final verse.

M: "...Zero in zen thoughts, over zealous rhyme Zea-lots/Good, can you say it faster?"

I sit there in stunned silence staring at her. She looks over at me, looking very proud of herself.

M: "Impressed?"

T: "What in the actual what was that? That sounded like you didn't even take a breath in all of that! And you said this is a song you just found?"

M: "Mhm. I downloaded it a week and a half ago."

T: "And you learned the lyrics, all of those lyrics, in a week and a half?"

M: "Oh no."

T: "I was about to say..."

M: "No it took me a month."

The look on my face makes Monika stifle a laugh and smile.

T: "Well go ahead Lil Moni with your bad self."

* * *

 

Soon we arrive at the entrance to Monika's neighborhood. I can already feel my heart rate slowly creeping as we get closer to her house. Monika places her hand on my leg.

M: "It'll be ok Taylor."

She's right. It'll be ok. I just gotta relax and...breathe. Monika points to a lone house at the end of a cul-de-sac.

M: "We're here."

I put the car in park and Monika and I get out and make our way up the driveway. The house is a beautiful two-level white house with a fenced-in backyard. Monika pushes the doorbell and we can hear a voice, a woman, saying "I'm coming!". A few moments later the door opens and Monika's mom appears. She has the same hair color as Monika and hazelnut colored eyes.

MM: "Monika! Dear, Monika's home! Your father and I have missed you."

Monika's mom gives her a big hug.

M: "I've missed you two too."

Monika's mom looks over at me and smiles.

MM: "You must be Taylor. Monika's told us a lot about you."

I nervously laugh to myself and smile.

T: "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Harriet."

MM: "Oh where are my manners. Come in, come in. Honey, Monika's home and she brought her boyfriend!"

A tall, burly man comes from out of the living room. His hair is jet black and his eyes are a piercing green. Yep. These are definitely her parents. Her father gives Monika her such a big hug that he lifts her off the ground.

MD: "Welcome home baby girl."

M: "Hehe, it's good to be home."

As Monika's father puts her down, he looks over at me. I don't feel any sort of animosity when I look at him but his eyes just feel like they are staring straight through me. It's the same feeling I got the first few months when Monika and I started dating. He walks over to me and smiles.

MD: "You must be the great Taylor that my daughter gushes about?"

M: "Dad!"

Her dad lets out a hearty laugh.

MD: "Hohoho, don't worry Monnie. I'm just teasing."

Monika's father reaches out his hand toward me. I meet his handshake.

MD: "Hmm. A strong handshake. I like that. Well, welcome Taylor. I hope you enjoy your time with our family son."

T: "Sir. Yes sir."

MD: "Ho ho, at ease there soldier. No need to be so formal. Now come in you two. Your mother was almost done making dinner."

M: "I can help you mom."

MD: "That would be lovely Mo."

Monika and her mother disappear into the kitchen. I then feel a strong pressure on my shoulder.

MD: "Now my boy, time for us to have a little talk."

I can immediately feel the "fight or flight" part of my body screaming at me to do something but nothing happens. Her father leads me into a room that I can only guess is his study. The place looks like a library. Books on every wall. Oh his desk I can see a picture of him, his wife, and Monika when she was much younger.

MD: "Take a seat my boy."

I nervously sit in the closet chair I can find. Her father sits in a large leather chair behind a sturdy wooden desk.

MD: "Relax son. Don't worry, I'm not going to interrogate you. I did plenty of that already in my younger days. I just wanted to talk."

T: "Talk sir?"

MD: "Yes. I can tell my daughter really cares about you. So I have to ask you, how do you feel about my daughter Mr. Sato?"

Mr. Harriet's eyes seem to bore a hole right through me. I take a deep breath to compose myself.

T: "I love your daughter Mr. Harriet."

My response causes her fathers brow to raise ever so slightly.

MD: "Love you say? Those are serious feelings. Are you sure that it's love you feel for my daughter?"

T: "Yes sir."

I don't know why but when he asked me that question, all the fear and anxiety I felt vanished for a moment. If there is nothing else in my life that I am sure of, how I feel about Monika is the one thing I know is true above all else.

Monika's father and I spend next few moments in silence. Those few moments feel like an eternity. He then gets up out of his seat and walks over and stands in front of me. I instinctively stand up and meet his gaze.

Monika's father takes a few moments and then smiles at me. He places his hand on my shoulder.

MD: "I believe you."

Monika then comes to let us know that dinner is ready.

M: "Hey dinner is ready. Huh? Is everything alright in here?"

Monika's father walks out of the room but stops next to her.

MD: "I see why you like him so much."

With that Monika's father heads to the dining room.

Monika turns and looks at me.

M: "What was that all about? What did my dad say to you?"

T: "Hm. Nothing. He just wanted to tell me something."

M: "He didn't try to scare you did he?"

T: "Nonono. Now let's go. We can't keep your parents waiting."

Her mother made the most amazing Christmas dinner. I haven't had a meal like that in my entire life. When Monika asked me afterwards what I did I think of it, I told her her mom's food tastes like what I imagine happiness tastes like.

After dinner, her parents and us watched the Christmas movies that came on and talked most of the night. I learned a lot about Monika's parents like how they met. Apparently Monika's father was a medic in the military and met Monika's mother when he was stationed at his first duty station. She was a barista and he was apparently lost and asked her for directions when he stumbled into her coffee shop. He said she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and apparently made every excuse he could to go back and see her. Finally one day he worked up the nerve to ask her out and the rest is history.

MM: "And we've been married for 24 years next month."

T: "That's an amazing story Mrs. Harriet."

MD: "Yeah Monnie, you're old man used to be quite the ladies' man."

MM: "Hehe, oh really now dear?"

MD: "Well, that was until I met your mother. Then I just became her man.

Well it's getting late. Time for your mother and I to head off to bed. Taylor, the guest room is down the hall on the right. Goodnight you two."

MM: "Don't stay up too late you two."

With that Monika gives her parents a kiss goodnight and the two of them hand upstairs to their room. Monika and I sit on the couch for a few moments in silence.

M: "So....you gonna tell me what you and my dad talked about now?"

T: "He asked me...how did I feel about you."

M: "And?"

T: "I told him I loved you. I don't know if he was expecting that direct of an answer."

M: "What did he say after you told him that?"

T: "He didn't say much before you walked in. He just stared at me and let it be known, your dad has a really intense stare. It felt like he was staring a hole straight through my soul."

M: "Oh he was probably just seeing if you were being honest with him. He does that. It would seem you passed. My mom also says she likes you. She says that she can tell by how you handle yourself around me that you really do care about me."

T: "So I guess I get an A+ when it comes to meeting your parents?"

M: "Mmmmm, I'll give you an A-."

T: "Oh really now? Is that so?"

I tickle Monika on her side.

M: "Pfft. Hahaha, wha-what are you doing? Hahahaha quit it. Hahahaaha"

Monika then hops to the other side of the couch and attempts to glare at me while still trying not to laugh.

M: "I'm gonna get you for that."

I just smile.

T: "I look forward to it."

M: "Well we should be getting to bed. Let me show you where the guest room is."

Monika leads me down the hallway to where her parents have prepared the guest room. Even the guest room in her house is nicer than my dorm room. I can't help but feel a bit jealous. I sit on the full size bed and even it feels nicer than my bed back home.

T: "Do you think your parents would let me keep the room? This is so much nicer than the dorms."

M: "Haha. No but whenever we visit, I'm sure they will let you use it again."

T: "We're definitely going to have to visit more often then."

Monika then comes and sits on my lap and puts her arms around my neck.

T: "Uh hun, what if your parents come in?"

M: "Well if we're quiet they won't know."

Monika leans in and kisses me. I immediately feel my heart begin to race. I slowly slide my hand up her thigh as her kisses seems to increase in intensity.

I then snap out of it.

T: "Nope nope nope. Can't do this. Not now. Not here. Nope nope."

Monika gets off of my lap and smiles.

M: "Hehe, you really are cute when you're flustered. Maybe we can continue later where we left off."

Monika comes over and kisses me on my head

M: "Goodnight sweetheart. Pleasant dreams."

T: "Goodnight hun. I'll see you in the morning."

With that Monika closes the door and then I hear her footsteps climbing the stairs to her room. I swear practicing self-restraint around her sometimes is the hardest thing I do. "Pleasant dreams". What dreams exactly does she expect me to have after that?!

I laugh to myself. This house feels so much...warmer than mine. I know Monika told me before that she was jealous of my family but days like this really make me wish my family was still like hers. Together. Complete.

* * *

 

_**Christmas Day** _

 

I find myself waking up to the smells of breakfast food. As I make my way into the kitchen I see Monika and her mom making breakfast.

M: "Morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep ok?"

T: "Yes, thank you."

MM: "Taylor dear, would you mind helping me set the table?"

T: "No ma'am. I don't mind."

As we finish setting the table, Monika's father comes down the stairs and into the kitchen.

MD: "Mmmm honey, you outdid yourself again this year. This looks amazing."

Monika's father kisses her mother and her on the cheek. He then looks over at me.

MD: "No kisses for you Taylor."

I nervously laugh to myself.

T: "T-That's quite alright sir."

Monika's mother stifles a laugh.

As we ate breakfast, I noticed how much genuine love was shown among Monika and her parents. They all just look so...happy. It makes me wish to have back the times when I was younger with my parents.

MD: "So Taylor, what do you have planned with your family this year?"

I feel a cold shot straight through my chest at those words.

T: "Uh we're doing stuff later. My dad is really busy with work so we can't really do anything right now."

The tension in the air feels far more pronounced now. Maybe that is why her dad decided against asking about my mom. I don't know how much of my family her mom and dad know but I'd rather not drudge up that now. I just want to enjoy my time here with them.

MD: "I see. Well you're always welcome here."

I didn't expect those words to mean so much to me to hear but they really did.

T: "Thank you Mr. Harriet. I really appreciate it."

I feel Monika grab my hand under the table.

MD: "Thank you again love for that. How about we open gifts?"

After clearing the table and the dishes, we all sit around the living room and hand out presents. Monika's dad got a new golf set. Monika's mom got a pair of diamond earrings. Monika's parents got her a new Mac computer. Monika's dad then hands me a card from both of them. I open the card to find a $50 dollar gift card and a note.

_"You make our daughter very happy and for that we are grateful. Please watch over her for us. We can tell she truly loves you. Strive to be a man worthy of that love."_

MM: "I know it's not much. We weren't entirely sure what to get you."

T: "No, no. This is perfect. Really. Thank you Mr and Mrs Harriet."

My present for Monika is a book full of mementos from our time being together. The stub of the ticket of the first movie we saw, pictures from the first time we went to the pier, one of the little doodles I drew for Monika when she was sick, and so on.

T: "I-I hope you like it."

MD: "Of course she likes it. She loves sentimental stuff like this."

Monika puts the book down and wraps her arms around me. I look at her dad who simply nods at me and her mom who smiles.

M: "Thank you Taylor."

T: "My pleasure."

We spend the rest of the day enjoying each others company, playing board games, and relaxing. It was the perfect way to end my first Christmas with her family.

* * *

 

_**Three days later** _

 

T: "Did you remember everything?"

M: "Yep. I'm all packed and ready to go."

MM: "I really wish you all could have stayed longer."

MD: "Yes it was nice to have you back home Monnie."

MM: "Are you two sure you two can't stay another night? It's getting late out."

M: "Sorry mom we have to get back but we will definitely be back soon to visit, right Taylor."

T: "Yes. I really had fun Mr and Mrs Harriet."

Monika gives her parents their hugs goodbye. Monika's mom comes up and hugs me.

MM: "Please be safe driving back Taylor."

T: "I will Mrs Harriet"

Monika's father comes up and shakes my hand.

MD: "Take good care of my little girl, son."

T: "I will Mr. Harriet. I promise."

We wave to her parents as we pull out their driveway and make our way back to the college. It's already dark as we start our drive. Hopefully we can make it back to the college before midnight. It's just us and maybe one other car on the road at this hour.

T: "Monika."

M: "Yes Tay?"

T: "Thank you."

M: "Hm? For?"

T: "The past few days. This is the first time in nearly a decade I haven't had to feel like I had to spend Christmas alone."

M: "Of course love. You shouldn't have to feel alone especially not at this time of the year."

We pull up to a red light. We're about 20 minutes or so from the college gate now.

T: "I hope we get to have many more times like this."

M: "Me too.

Monika smiles at me.

The light turns green and all I see is...white?

* * *

 

_Monika's POV_

 

_Huh? What happened? My head. As I look up I see two guys wearing blue uniforms talking. I can't make out what they're saying. One of them seems to be looking at me._

"M--s, ca--- y---u hear me?"

_I slowly nod my head. I think he's talking to me._

"Ok, yo--- were in an ac--dent. Do you know y-ur name?"

M: "Monika. Monika Harriet."

_Wait, an accident?_

M: "W-where's Taylor? Where is he?"

EMT: "Calm down ma'am. The gentlemen who was with you is in the other ambulance. We're taking you both to the hospital."

_The hospital!? Oh god, what on earth happened? The last thing I remember was being stopped at the red light and then nothing._

_When we arrive at the hospital, the EMTs take me out on the stretcher. Immediately, one of the doctors in the ER sees me._

Dr: "What's your name young lady?"

M: "M-Monika Harriet. Where's Taylor? Where is he?"

Dr: "Who is Taylor?"

M: "My boyfriend. He was in the car with me. Is he ok?"

_No sooner do I say that, that I hear a bunch of shouting between the nurses and the other doctors. They are swarming around one of the patients._

Nurse: "He has severe trauma to the head. Possible internal hemorrhaging. Possible broken ribs and femur."

_The doctors mention that he was the second victim of a car accident. Oh now that can't be..._

M: "Is that...is that Taylor?"

_I try to get up to go over to see him but the nurses stop me._

Nurse: "Ma'am you have to stay back"

M: "Is that Taylor? I have to see him. Let me see him!"

_I fight past the nurses who are trying to stop me and it is him. His face is...there's so much blood. I then hear the most terrifying sound I could hear in that moment. A long, constant beep._

Dr: "We're losing him! We have to get him stabilized NOW. Nurse get me..."

_The rest of what the doctor says is drowned out by all the other attendants talking back and forth trying to save him. They take Taylor away deep into the hospital._

M: "Taylor come back!"

_The nurses try to stop me from going after him. I struggle against them._

Nurse: "Ma'am you can't go back there!"

M: "NO TAYLOR! PLEASE! COME BACK! TAAAYYYLLLLOORRRRR!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

 

_**A few hours after the accident** _

_Monika's POV_

 

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_For the past few hours, this is all I've heard while watching him. I never realized how much pain a simple beep could cause. On one hand it pains me to see him this way. All these tubes running out of him. Not being able to do anything. I don't even know if he can hear me or if he's even aware of what's going on._

_On the other hand, the beeping lets me know that he's still alive, even if just barely. The police officer who responded to the scene of the crash said the driver who hit us was drunk and speeding. The officer said they died from their injuries at the scene._

_Given the injuries Taylor and I sustained, the officers and doctors said they were surprised we were still alive. The car we were in was t-boned by the other driver and totaled in it's entirety. I suffered minor injuries, the worst being a concussion and a gash to my head. Taylor though...the driver hit his side of the car. If it had been even slightly different, the doctor told me that he would have been killed instantly. Knowing that I was relieved but when I see him like this..._

_The doctors were able to stabilize him but he's in critical condition still. The doctors who took him away said he suffered serious injuries, especially to his head. When I asked them what did that mean, they said...they said he might not ever wake up. Even if he did, there's no guarantee that there won't be serious damage to his memory or his brain. The next few days will show the extent of the accident._

_My parents drove down immediately once they found out what had happened. Reo and Sakura came to the hospital as well. They were relieved to see I was well enough to move around but when they saw Taylor...I just broke._

_The man that I love is laying here, on the verge of death, and I can't do anything. I feel so helpless. I hate this. Even when I was trapped in the game, it didn't hurt like this. I'm not stuck in some digital prison behind a glass screen, I'm actually here with him. But even now, I'm just as powerless to help him now as I was to help him then._

_I reach over and grab his hand, hoping that I'll feel that same reassuring feeling of him holding my hand again._

M: "Please, wake up Taylor. I need you. Please...don't leave me alone again."

_No matter how many tears I cry, there is just no end to them. I can't...I just can't lose him. Please Taylor, come back to me._

_I need you._

_I can't lose you._

_Not again._

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

 

The door slowly opens.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home."

"Welcome home Taylor. How is college life treating you?"

T: "Oh, it's good. I ace'd my Science exam and got accepted into one of the fraternities on campus."

TM: "That's great honey. It's good to see you. Your father and I missed you."

T: "I've missed you both too. Speaking of dad where is he?"

TM: "Oh he's in his study I believe. Go and check on him. I don't think he heard you come in."

T: "Ok, I'll be right back."

I go over and give my mom and kiss on the cheek before I go to see my dad. Sure enough, he's in his study. I knock on the door as I peak my head in and wave.

T: "Hey dad. Look who's back for Winter Break."

My dad looks away from his computer screen and smiles.

TD: "Ah, my dear boy. Welcome home."

My dad comes over and hugs me. It feels good after all the classes and everything I've had to deal with for the last week.

TD: "So Taylor, did you go see your mother yet?"

T: "Yep, saw her when I came in. How have you been dad?"

TD: "Oh I can't complain. I was just working on a project for work. You enjoying your time being an adult?"

T: "Sure if you count being up really early and doing lots and lots of papers enjoyable. But I can't complain really. I'm doing pretty well in my classes and at the rate I'm going, I'll be able to graduate a semester early."

TD: "That's my boy. The ol' Sato work ethic. So my boy, did you bring us any of your lady friends home this year?"

My dad gives me a slight nudge.

T: "Noooo, haha. Someone's got jokes. Nope. Still single."

TD: "Oh come now Taylor. You must have women lined up around the block to be with you. We Sato men are natural born ladies men after all. That's how I got your mother. She just couldn't resist my manly charm."

TM: "Oh is that so sweetheart?"

My mom is leaning against the doorway. I look at my dad's face. His expression looks like one of a child who got caught putting their hands in a cookie jar.

TD: "Oh honey. I didn't see you there. We were just---"

TM: "Oh I heard you honey. I just wanted to let you two know that dinner is ready. Come on, before it gets cold."

T: "Thanks mom, I'll be right there."

My mom smiles as she walks back to the dining room area

T: "...what do you think the likelihood is that you're in the dog house?"

TD: "Oh ho ho, I'm the king of my castle! I can't be in the dog house."

"To answer your question sweetie it's a 7 and yes you can be dear."

My mom's voice echoes from outside the door. I do my best to stifle a laugh. My dad looks at me and I just shake my head.

T: "Come on dad. Let's go before mom bumps that 7 to an 8 or I join you in the dog house."

Soon my parents and I are gathered around the table eating and enjoying ourselves. I can't remember the last time we were all gathered together like this. Wow...it feels like years. I've missed moments like these.

TM: "Taylor, are you alright? You look a little out of it."

T: "Oh no. I'm fine. I just was in my own little world for a minute there."

TD: "Probably thinking of all those pretty girlfriends of yours."

My mom lets out a slight laugh

T: "No. I'm just...I'm just really happy to be home is all."

TD: "Well, it's good for you to be back son."

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

**_Three weeks later_ **

**_At the hospital_ **

_Monika's POV_

 

_It's been three weeks since the accident and Taylor still hasn't shown any signs of waking up. I've visited him everyday since then hoping when I come in, I'll see him awake. I find myself talking to him as if he's actually awake. I don't know if I am doing it because I hope he can hear me or if it's because the silence scares me. Maybe it's both._

_One day when I was home, my dad asked me a question that knew would need an answer but was afraid to have to face. "What do I do if Taylor never wakes up?" When he asked me that, I felt my heart sink and an overwhelming feeling of fear wash over me. I had to come to grips with the reality of the situation. What would I do if he never woke up? What if I never got to talk or be with him again? Every time I thought about it, I would fall apart into a mess of tears and sorrow._

_Even now as I'm looking at him, I pray that he'll come back to me. That we can just go back to the way things were before. I run my fingers through his hair. I remember doing this when he had trouble sleeping and would do it till he would fall asleep in my lap. It's one of favorite memories of us. I pull up one of the chairs in his room next to his bed and lay my head down near him as I hold his hand. As I feel myself drifting off to sleep, I dream of Taylor and I, in a happier place than where we currently find ourselves._

* * *

 

_**Taylor's room** _

 

These past few days with my parents have been amazing. I wouldn't trade any of this for the world. I helped my dad with some repairs around the house. I was able to help my mom with some errands she had been putting off and we all got to go one of the Winter Festivals in the area. This is something I've wanted ever since I went off to college.

But my time home hasn't all been amazing. I have been having really bad insomnia the past few nights. I can't really sleep even when I know I am tired. Normally, I would just chalk it up to my sleep schedule being screwed up from all-nighters at school but it's more than just "I can't sleep." When I do actually fall asleep, it's dark and I'm alone but I find myself seeing these bright flashes of light and hearing screaming and yelling coming from all around me. When the lights stop and the noises are gone, all I can hear is what sounds like someone crying. I can never find where the crying is coming from because I always wake up before then.

I guess my mom noticed that I seemed more out of it than normal. She asked me if I was sleeping well and I told her that it was just me adjusting to being back in my own bed. I'm not entirely sure she believes me but she never pushed me about it. Hopefully it stops soon. Every night I have the dream, I wake up in a cold sweat and I just feel like something bad is going to happen.

As I make my way to the bathroom, I hear my phone buzz.

T: "Who could be texting me this early?"

I look down at my phone and begin to read the text.

T: "Oh it's a text from Mo----"

Suddenly I feel an intense stabbing pain in my head. I drop my phone and fall to my knees. After a few seconds it subsides.

T: "What the...what the hell was that?"

As I pick back up my phone, I see the text was from "Mom". She wants me to remember to get a few of the old boxes out of the garage for her so she can go through them. Normally she'd ask dad but since dad is away on a business trip, I offered to help her with stuff around the house.

I finally make my way to the bathroom. I splash a few handfuls of water in my face to wake myself up and to calm myself after whatever the hell that was back there. However, when I look down I notice a drop of red in the sink. I look up and notice my nose is bleeding.

T: "Ah great."

I wad up some tissue paper to stop the bleeding but then I notice another drop of blood hit the bathroom floor. I cover my nose to stop the bleeding but another drop of blood drips to the floor. I used to get bloody noses a lot (mostly from bullies when I was younger) so I know how to stop them usually but this feels different.

As I look back in the mirror, though I feel an immediate sense of panic sink in. I'm bleeding, not from my nose now but from head. I dab my fingers near my hairline and I feel the familiar wet, thick feeling of blood.

T: "What the hell? When did I...?"

I then hear the door open as my mom announces she's home.

TM: "Taylor darling. I'm home. Could you help me bring in the groceries?"

T: "Uh, yes. I'll be right there!"

How am I going to explain this to my mom? She'll freak out if she sees me like this? As I turn to figure out where the blood is coming from or better yet, what on earth I did to myself, I notice the blood is all gone. Even the blood drops on the floor are gone. I pull the wad of tissue out of my nose and even that is complete clear of blood. Am I losing my mind? I guess lack of sleep really can mess with your mind.

I quickly run downstairs to help my mom before she starts to worry.

* * *

_About an hour later_

 

My mom is cleaning the house and I'm playing on my computer. I decided to download this new game I have been seeing making it's rounds on youtube. Something called Doki Doki Literature Club. I found out about this game while watching an episode of Game Theory and decided to give it a shot. The game's steam page description classifies it as a visual novel and a "psychological horror" game. Now there are two combinations of descriptors I would never have thought to have seen together.

Hmm, one of the girls on the cover art looks familiar. Maybe she's modeled after someone I've seen in anime before? Before I hit the "Play" button on steam my mom walks into my room, a look of concern is evident on her face.

TM: "Honey, did you ever bring in those boxes out of the garage?"

T: "Oh crap, I completely forgot about that! I'm sorry Mom. I'll get them right now."

TM: "No no it's ok. It can wait."

T: "No, I'll get them right now. You want them in the living room right?"

TM: "Yes if you wouldn't mind."

Normally I am not this absentminded but today is not an ordinary day. Bah, whatever. I got a job to do.

* * *

 

It takes me no time at all to find and move all the boxes to the living room. I think she told me there were four boxes or maybe it was five? I open the flaps of one of the boxes, curious as to what mom could possibly need out of the garage. We normally use it for just storage so whatever is in there must be important.

The first few boxes are pretty standard fare: old arts and crafts pieces, clothes, books, etc. The last box though is full of old photo albums. I pull out one of them and slowly begin to flip through it. There are pictures of my parents and I when I was really young. Pictures from my first day of kindergarten. My seventh birthday party. A few school yearbook photos. My mom was always the sentimental type. She would keep any and all photos she took of the family. She said they were precious to her and she wanted to keep them so when I got older she could look back on them and see how much I had grown.

I get to the last album that was buried in the bottom of the box. It looks newer. As I open the album's cover, I realize I don't recognize any of these photos. The weird thing is though I am in all of these photos and so is some girl. I flip through the pages of the album till I come to the last photo. It's me and this girl standing on what looks like pier and my arms wrapped around her. I pull the photo out and look at the back of it. Something is written on the back of it:

"Please wake up Taylor"

Immediately the headache is back but this time it brings me to my knees. I drop the album and yell out in pain. In my mind are flashes of images: a red light, a bright flash, blood, and that girl screaming for me to come back. As the pain subsides a bit, I slowly open my eyes to find that I am no longer in my house but somewhere else entirely. There are no houses, buildings, or anything as far as I can see.

T: "Wh-where am I? Mom? Dad? Can anyone hear me?"

My voice echoes into the void. How did I end up here? I start walking off into a direction hoping to find something. Anything. Maybe I blacked out and hit my head? That had to be it. A person doesn't just up and disappear out of their house.

* * *

 

I walk around for what feels like forever until I collapse from exhaustion. The only sound I can hear is the sound of my own labored breathing.

T: "What is going on here?"

"I can answer that for you dear."

I turn to where that voice came from. It's my mom but how did she get here?

T: "Mom, am I glad to see you. We have to find a way out of here. How did you get here anyway?"

A sad smile crosses my mother's face as she shakes her head.

TM: "I can't go with you dear."

T: "What do you mean? Of course you can. Just follow me and we can go home."

TM: "No baby. I can't go home with you because this isn't real."

T: "Mom...what are you talking about? Of course this is real."

I can see the pained look in her eyes as I said that.

TM: "No, it isn't. Taylor, what do you remember before you came home?"

T: "I was at college obviously."

TM: "And before that?"

T: "Well I..."

I-I can't remember. Why can't I remember my own memories of my family? Why can't I seem to remember anything before a month ago? Almost as if hearing my thoughts, my mother replies.

TM: "The reason why you are having such trouble remembering things, is because the memories you think you have are not memories at all. They are what your mind and heart wish could have been."

T: "Could have been? I don't understand."

My mom pulls a photo out of her apron and hands it to me. It's a picture of me standing in front of a gravestone.

T: "Wh-what is this? That's me?"

TM: "It was from the day of the funeral. You cried for weeks after that day. I am so sorry I wasn't there to comfort you Taylor."

T: "Funeral? Who died?"

My mother's silence spoke volumes in that moment.

T: "...no..."

I could feel the tears welling my eyes as the memories of that day slowly came back. She had died in a traffic accident coming home from the grocery store and never made it back home.

T: "Mom...I..."

She then reached into her apron and pulled out another photo. This time it was a picture of the girl from the album and her sitting next to me in a hospital. I was hooked up to all the tubes and covered in casts and bandages.

T: "This is me? What happened?"

TM: "You and that young woman were in a car crash. You both survived but you were put into a coma. That's where you are right now dear."

T: "Wait, I'm asleep? But all of this feels so real. I----"

The next thing I feel is the warm familiar feeling of my mother's arms wrapped around me. My mind is reeling at this point. I don't even know where to start to begin processing all of this.

TM: "I'm so proud of you Taylor. I've watched you grow up into a fine young man. I love you as much as a mother could. I always prayed you would find someone who could love you the way I knew you deserved and that young woman does just that.

Now, go to her."

I grab a hold of her as the tears begin to stream down my face. My words are choked by the sounds of my own sobs.

T: "No! I can't lose you again. Please, not again."

My mother whispers into my ear, in that calm, maternal tone she would talk to me in when I had skinned my knees or had a nightmare when I was a child.

TM: "It will be ok Taylor. I'll always be with you but right now, she needs you more."

As my mom pulls away from me, I watch as she slowly steps back from me and smiles.

TM: "Taylor, tell her thank you for taking care of my world.

The void of darkness slowly begins to turn to light. As my mother is seemingly consumed in the light, the last thing I see of her is her smile. That smile that she would show me to let me know everything was going to be ok.

TM: "I love you Taylor..."

As the light engulfs me as well, it feels...warm. I close my eyes as it washes over me.

* * *

 

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

As I look around, I feel disoriented. I slowly look around to get my bearings and realize I'm in the photo my mom showed me. Mom. I quickly scan the room looking for her but then realize she's gone. A tinge of sadness sweeps over my body. Speaking of my body, I realize I can't move my left leg and my left arm is in a sling. Also most of everything else just aches.

I look over to my right to see the familiar sight of coral brown hair next to me. I can hear her lightly breathing. I reach my hand out and gently touch her head. A few moments later, I see her slowly begin to wake up. As her eyes come into focus they go from half awake to stunned disbelief.

M: "T-T-Taylor? Is that you? Am I dreaming?"

T: "No Monika. It's me."

Her expression goes from one of smiles to tears. She springs up from her chair and wraps her arms around me. I can feel her tears running down my cheek. I don't say anything or even bother moving. I just sit there and let us both enjoy this.

A few minutes later, she pulls away, her eyes all red and puffy.

M: "I thought I'd lost you. The doctors said you might never wake up. I was so scared."

T: "I could hear you. Even in my dreams, I could hear you calling to me. I just wasn't sure how to get back to you. However, I found someone to help me while I was lost."

Monika looks at me puzzled.

M: "Who helped you?"

Before I could answer, a nurse came who had been assigned to me.

N: "It seems you are back in the land of the living Mr. Sato. Welcome back. This young lady has been by your side nearly every moment since you came here. Let me go get the doctor for you. I'll be right back."

As the nurse leaves, Monika continues her thought.

M: "Who helped you?"

T: "My mom..."

Monika stares at me silently.

T: "I got to see her in my dreams. It felt so real Monika. It's all I wanted for so long but..."

I can feel my sobs choking out my words again.

T: "...but she told me someone else needed me more back home than I needed her. She said she could tell that you loved me and wanted me to thank you for loving me as much as you do."

Those words seem to resonate with Monika. She smiles.

The doctor then enters the room.

Dr: "Ah Mr. Sato good to see you up. How are you feeling?"

T: "As good as a guy who got hit by a car I guess."

Dr: "Ah indeed. Indeed. At least you have a sense of humor about it. We'll keep you for a few more days but if everything checks out by then, you will be able to go home finally. I'm sure your family misses you dearly."

T: "Thank you doctor."

Dr: "Now get some rest. I'll be back in the morning to check in on you. Goodnight Mr. Sato. Goodnight Ms. Harriet."

As the doctor leaves, Monika and I sit in silence for a few minutes. Monika is the first to break the silence.

M: "I still can't believe this is real."

T: "That makes two of us but I'm glad to be back."

M: "Well, it's late and you need to get some rest. I'll be back in the morning ok?"

T: "What, you don't wanna have a sleepover?"

Monika scoffs.

M: "A sleepover? Not a very conventional sleepover now is it?"

T: "No but I'm not a conventional kind of person."

I scootch over as much as I can as Monika slides into the bed next to me.

T: "Sorry if this isn't the most comfortable sleepover you've had."

Monika leans in and kisses me.

T: "Mmmm, I've missed that."

M: "Me too."

Monika lays her head on my chest as we both fall asleep to the sounds of the machines in the room.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_


	11. Chapter 11

 

_**Four months later** _

 

It's been four months since I got to released from the hospital. Despite my injuries, I've managed to recover almost completely. The only thing that hasn't fully recovered is my memory. I was told by the doctor that somethings may take a while to come back and that's assuming they come back.

The first few weeks out of the hospital though were rough. I couldn't walk due to my leg being broken and once the cast was taken off, I had to regain my ability to walk around. Muscle atrophy is a terrible thing.

Thankfully Monika, Reo, and Sakura were around to help me. It took about a month out of my cast before I could move around somewhat without needing my crutches at all times and another month or so before I could walk around like normal. The doctor had me attending physical therapy sessions so I could get back some of my lost strength. Now I feel more like my old self which I'm grateful for. Having to rely so much on others to do even basic things just felt wrong to me but everyone said they didn't mind.

Except Reo, he said I owed him drinks for having to take notes for my classes.

* * *

 

Thankfully Spring Break is here and I can rest. I've been pretty much going non-stop since I got released, so I'm spent. I swear I got a few new gray hairs as a result of all of this. But since I don't have any classes today, I can finally sleep in...

"Time to get up sleepy head."

Or not.

I pretend to still be asleep, hoping she doesn't realize I'm up. I can feel her lightly shaking me.

M: "Come on Taylor, it's time to get up. You know what today is."

T: "Spring Break."

M: "Yes, and what did you say we were going to do for Spring Break?"

I put my pillow over my head.

T: "Sleep. Pretty sure I said we were going to sleep."

Monika lefts out an exasperated huff.

M: "Hmpf. You promised we were going to the beach."

T: " _sigh_ I know. And we will. After I wake up."

Even though the pillow is still over my face, I can feel her eyes burning a hole into me. I slowly peak out from under the pillow to see if I'm...yep...death stare. I slowly go back to hiding.

M: "I know something that will make you get up."

Even before I get a chance to ask what, I can feel her tickling my side. My body seizes up as I try not to give her the satisfaction of her winning. I try my best to resist laughing but I am deathly ticklish.

T: "Waaaaaaaaa! W-what are you haha doing? Stop!"

As I squirm under the covers, I can tell she's enjoying this far more than I am. I can hear her muffled laughter as I try to break free of her clutches.

T: "Hahaha, quit it. This isn't fair! Hahahaha."

M: "So are you going to get up now?"

T: "Never!"

The next thing I realize the pillow is flung away and Monika is sitting on top of me. As I stare up at her, her hair conveniently draping itself over her bare chest, I feel like this isn't going to go the way I think it's going to go.

M: "You aren't going to win this. Better to submit now."

T: "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

I can feel her fingers that are in my sides lightly pressing against me. I do my best to stifle another laugh.

M: "Maybe."

I let out a defeated sigh.

T: "Fine. You win."

A triumphant smile forms on her face.

M: "See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

As I try to get up I feel both her hands on my chest pushing me back into the bed.

T: "Um yes? How may I help you?"

M: "Well, now that I have you "up", I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with my...morning cardio. You know, exercise in the morning has many health benefits."

T: "Well let's see..."

I quickly raise my hips and turn as I go from the bottom to being on top. Monika lets out a high pitched squeal. Her eyes are so entrancing when she's like this.

T: "I'm sure I can make time to help you with that."

M: "Mmmm, yes you can."

Monika pulls me into a passionate kiss. I grab her thighs and pull her close to me.

She moans.

I slowly kiss my way down her body, her moans filling my ears.

M: "Ooooh...yes..."

She grabs my hair almost as if directing me down the best path. I start at her neck, then move on to her breasts, then to her stomach, then to her...

Actually I'll get back to you all after our little workout session. And now for a brief intermission.

* * *

 

**_Later that day_ **

 

Monika, Sakura, Sendo, and myself all load up into Sakura's car and drive to the Shirahama Beach. It takes us a little less than an hour to get there. The beach is packed with students and tourists here on Spring Break. We park the car and start to walk the beach till we find a spot to settle down at.

Sakura takes a deep breath in of the salty air

S: "Oh I love the smell of the ocean. Reminds me of when I was younger."

M: "Mhm. It's a perfect day for the beach. Don't you agree Taylor?"

I just finish setting up the umbrella and towels for us.

T: "Yes ma'am..."

S: "What's wrong Taylor? You don't like the beach?"

M: "Oh don't mind him, he's just grumpy."

T: "You woke me via tickling this morning!"

M: "Oh stop. You enjoyed it."

Se: "You two bicker like an old, married couple."

Sakura nods her head in agreement.

T: "Well what do you all want to do now?"

S: "Well Monika and I are going to work on our tans."

Se: "Taylor, do you know how to surf?"

T: "Nope. I can barely swim."

Se: "Ah I see. Well I think I found our activity then. If you'll excuse us ladies."

T: "Wait. Where are we going?"

Sendo guides me away as the girls giggle to themselves.

For the next hour or so Sendo tries to teach me to how to surf. My attempts are comical at best and downright saddening at worst. I spent more time in the water than I did on the board. However, I have to admit, it was nice of Sendo to offer to teach me how to do this. The man practically lives in the water. He moves so effortlessly through it whereas for me, I have as much coordination swimming as a bull does in a china shop.

Se: "Well, at least you improved since we first started."

I drag my beaten and tired body out of the water.

T: "I feel like I just went five rounds with the champ and lost. Miserably."

Se: "Well swimming is a very good exercise. It builds your stamina and is great at building a lean physique."

Now that he mentions it, I never really realized just how in shape Sendo actually is. I look at myself and then back at him.

Se: "Is something wrong Taylor?"

T: "Oh ha no. It's nothing!"

New goal, when we get back, go and lift all the things. Seriously though, I need to get back into the gym.

As we walk back, we notice the girls both relaxing under the umbrella. Monika's on her phone and Sakura is reading one of her books. Sakura is the first to notice us.

S: "Ah welcome back you two. How'd the surfing lesson go?"

Se: "It went well actually. Taylor did pretty well for his first time."

T: "I did have fun, even though I spent more time in the water than on the board."

M: "Well while you two were gone, Sakura and I found this Korean food place that everyone here is raving about. How about we go there for dinner?"

Monika's always been the more explorative one of the two of us. If she recommends it, it's probably going to be good. We all agree and head off to the restaurant.

* * *

 

The restaurant is packed full of people. Thankfully we managed to find a table on the patio area overlooking the ocean. As we all place our orders and drinks, I can't help but be reminded that this place reminds me of mine and Monika's first date. Also the food here is some of the best food I've ever had.

T: "How did you find this place Sakura? This food is amazing!"

S: "Well Sendo's parents were the ones who told us about this place."

Se: "Mhm. My parents have been here before and when I told them Sakura and I were coming here for our Spring Break, they told me I needed to stop by here."

M: "Well tell your parents thank you the next time you see them."

Se: "I will. I'm sure they'll appreciate that you all enjoyed yourselves."

Once we finish our food, we decide to walk the beach a little bit before heading home. The sun has already set and the stars have come out. The cool ocean air feels really good actually.

S: "Hey Taylor, would you mind taking a picture of Sendo and me?"

T: "Uh, sure. Where do you want me to take the photo at?"

Sakura points to this elaborate looking sand castle that someone built and was roped off about 50 feet away. Sakura hands me her camera and poses with Sendo.

T: "Alright you two. 3...2...1..."

Right as I'm about to say "cheese", Sendo scoops Sakura off her feet, taking her by surprise. I take the picture at that exact moment. Her reaction is priceless.

Sendo smiles that same calm smile he always has however Sakura is now beet red.

S: "W-what was that for?"

Se: "Well, you always said you wanted a guy who could sweep you off your feet."

S: "I-I didn't think you'd take that literally..."

Sendo kisses Sakura on the head.

Se: "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Sakura grabs on to Sendo's arm as we continue to walk back to the car. A smile gradually forms on her face as we walk. It would seem Sendo's little stunt actually worked.

The drive back to the dorms is relatively quiet. Monika is passed out on my shoulder and Sakura is out too in the passenger seat.

Se: "I hope you had fun today Taylor."

T: "Yeah I did. Thanks for coming along with us."

Se: "It was my pleasure. Maybe the next time we go, we can work on your surfing technique some more."

T: "You know what? I'd like that."

Once we arrive at the dorms, Sendo and Sakura head off to his dorm and I help Monika back to hers. We both are exhausted as I help her to her room.  
Monika crawls into bed as I sit next to her.

M: "I had fun today."

T: "Me too. We should go back there with the others this summer."

M: "Mmmm, that sounds like a good idea."

Monika lets out a deep yawn.

T: "Well goodnight Monika."

I go to kiss her goodnight but she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into bed.

M: "Goodnight Taylor."

T: "I'm not going to have a say in this am I?"

Monika smiles.

M: "Nope."

I make myself comfortable. I'm far too tired to try and struggle against her now and she knows that. Sneaky girl.

Monika spoons up against me. I can smell the salt from the ocean in her hair. In no time at all, we both fall fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

 

_**A few months months later** _

 

Reo: "You sure about this?"

T: "About as sure as I can be. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared to death."

R: "Hm. I'd be more worried if you weren't a little nervous. It's a big choice you're making."

My phone goes off. It's Monika.

T: "Hey hun. Yeah...mhm...yep, we're still on for today. I was just about to head over to get you. I'll be there soon...Ok...love you too. Bye."

I nervously fidget with my phone. Reo comes over and places his hand on my shoulder.

R: "Don't worry T, it'll be okay. You got nothing to worry about. Now, time to go and be a goddamn hero."

I take a deep breath to compose myself. Reo's right. I just have to go and do it. Freaking out now isn't going to help any.

T: "Thank you Reo."

I grab my things and make my way for the door. I take one last moment to pause before leaving. *Am I making the best decision here?* Almost as if reading my thoughts, Reo chimes in.

R: "We'll have to have a guy's night out to celebrate when you get back. You know to celebrate."

I look back at him and can't help but smile.

T: "Wish me luck."

R: "Don't worry. You won't need it."

* * *

 

I meet Monika outside her dorm. It's a beautiful day outside. I couldn't have asked for better weather. Monika waves me down.

M: "Hey sweetheart."

She gives me a peck on the cheek.

M: "So where is this "special place" you wanted to take me?"

T: "Well you'll just have to wait to see now won't you."

M: "*sigh* You and your surprises."

T: "You like them admit it."

Monika grabs my hand. My heart races a bit. Normally I'm more calm and collected but today I'm a bundle of nerves. I do my best though to remain calm.

M: "Of course I do. Except that Halloween one."

T: "Well I enjoyed that one."

Monika pokes me in my side.

T: "AAHH! Ok ok. I'm sorry. Immediately for the ticklish spots."

M: "Hehehe~."

* * *

 

Eventually Monika and I make our way to the train station and get our tickets. As we find our seats, Monika begins to read her ticket.

M: "Himeji? What's all the way out there?"

T: "You'll just have to wait and see."

M: "You really are going to make me wait to find out aren't you?"

I smile back at her.

The scenery from the train is beautiful. Rolling hills. Lush, green pastures. The occasional small rural town. We even pass a beautiful lake on our ride. Monika is intently staring out the window.

M: "It's all so beautiful isn't it?"

I turn and look at her.

T: "Yes it is."

She sees me looking at her out of the corner of her eye and blushes a little.

M: "W-what?"

T: "Oh nothing."

Monika's attention is then diverted back out the window as a large castle comes into view.

M: "Taylor look!"

T: "Ah it seems we're getting close."

A voice comes over the loud speaker signifying our stop is coming up soon.

A few moments later, we disembark from the train.

M: "So where are we going to now Mr. Sato?"

T: "You remember that castle we saw a little bit ago?"

Monika's eyes grow wide and her mouth drops a little.

M: "Wait! We're going there!?"

I nod. Monika lets out an excited squeal. Seeing her like this makes me feel like I'm making the right decision. Monika grabs my hand and begins to pull me along.

M: Comeoncomeoncomeon Taylor!"

T: "But you don't even know where we're going on."

Monika doesn't hear me and instead just pulls us in the direction of the castle.

* * *

 

After about a 30 minute walk, we eventually arrive in front of the castle. The castle was originally builts in the 1300s and has been preserved remarkably well. It's also massive. This is the first time I've ever seen anything like this and judging by her facial expressions, Monika's first time too.

M: "I feel like I walked back in time."

I look up at one of the ornate, wooden castle doors.

T: "You aren't kidding. To imagine, this place used to hold thousands of people back then."

Monika and I walk into what I can only guess was a courtyard area of the castle. The area is full of tourists all taking pictures. Not that I can blame them. This place is beautiful. The courtyard is full of cherry blossoms. One of the petals floats off the tree and on to Monika's head. I gently pick it off her.

T: "Seems the trees here like you too."

Monika smiles.

M: "Hey Taylor lets get a picture together. I wanna be able to show Sakura this when we get back."

Monika and I pose for a selfie in front of cherry blossom trees. It actually turned out better than I thought. I look up at the sky and notice that the sun is starting to set.

T: "Hey hun. Follow me, I got someplace I wanna show you."

M: "Hm? Where are we going?"

T: "Oh it's somewhere a little ways from here."

I take her by the hand and off we go.

* * *

 

I cover Monika's eyes as we get near where I was taking her.

M: "So can I open my eyes yet?"

T: "Not yet...

...

Ok. Open them."

As I take my hands away, Monika is silent for a moment. We're standing on a nearby hill to the castle that overlooks a local lake. The setting sun casts an orangish-red glow across the castle and the lake.

M: "Taylor...this is...this beautiful. But why did you..."

Monika cuts herself off and gasps.

Why you ask? I'm sure you've been able to guess why.

I pull a tiny black box out of my pocket.

T: "Monika Harriet. Never in a thousand lifetimes would I have thought I'd find someone who makes me feel the way you do. I love you more than anything else in this world. You once told me "Everyday I imagine a future where I can be with you." And now, I want that too. With only you. Just you."

As I open the box, the tears start to stream down her face.

T: "Will you mar---"

I am immediately tackled hugged by her. I can hear her crying in my ear.

M: "Yes. Yes! YES! Of course I will."

In that moment all the fear and anxiety I had been feeling today washed away. Through the happy tears, I slide her ring onto her hand. She stares at her hand for a moment. She then looks at me kisses me.

T: "I love you Monika."

M: "I love you so much Taylor."

 


	13. Y(our) Reality

**_That special day_ **

 

R: "So you ready Taylor?"

Reo helps me make sure my suit and tie are all in order.

T: "As ready as I'll ever be. I'm so nervous though."

Sendo pokes his head out of the bathroom from doing his hair.

Se: "You shouldn't be. You already did the hard part. In a little while, you'll be a married man."

A married man. He says that so matter-of-fact like. He's right though. Soon Monika and I will be finally be together, the way I had always dreamed we would be.

R: "You know T, you're still a bachelor. You can still back out of this."

I give Reo a deadpan stare.

T: "Uh. No. Not going to happen."

R: "Good. Because if you did, I'd kick your ass for chickening out this late into the game."

Reo always did have a way to provide perspective in times like this. I look down at my watch to check the time.

T: "Alright. We got about 20 minutes before we have to head to the venue. You guys ready?"

R: "Of course we are. The better question is are you ready?"

I take a deep breath.

T: "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

**_At the venue_ **

 

Monika and I decided on a smaller, more intimate venue for our wedding. We decided to get married in Osaka when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Our venue had cherry blossoms on each side of where the guests would be sitting and one large blossom for where we would be. It looked like something out of a dream.

Everyone was here. Monika's parents and some of her extended family, our mutual friends, and a few of our professors who could make it were all in attendance. Reo, Sendo, and Ito are my groomsmen and Sakura, Asuka, and Hinata are Monika's bridesmaids. Even though Sendo told me that I didn't have any reason to be nervous, I find myself fidgeting with the button on my suit. Sakura places her hand on mine.

S: "Breathe Taylor."

She's right. I need to just breathe and relax.

Just as I feel my heart start to slow down, I hear the music. All those in attendance slowly rise to their feet. Reo leans up next to me.

R: "And. Here. We. Go."

She looks...I don't even know what word could accurately describe the way she looks to me right now. She looks like she was ripped right out of my dreams. But this isn't a dream. This is real. This is really happening.

Her father and her slowly make their way up to us. Her flowing white dress contrasted by just how beautiful her eyes look today. Sakura and the girls did an amazing job on picking out her dress. I have everyone here to thank for helping make this day possible. We couldn't have done it without them.

As the two of them arrive at the front of the aisle, her father places Monika's hand into mine.

MD: "You're the new man in her life now son. Take care of my little girl."

T: "I promise."

Monika smiles at me as her father makes his way back to his seat. The priest begins the ceremony.

Priest: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind these two together in holy matrimony. Today we---"

I can't hear anything else. In that moment, everything else seems to fade away. In that moment it's just her and me. All the events that led us to this point: the first time we ran into each other. Our first date. The times we studied together. The accident. Everything. And through it all she's always been there. Gratitude doesn't feel like strong enough of a word to convey what I feel right now but I'll spend the rest of my life showing her how much she means to me.

I then feel a brief tug on my hand that snaps me back to my senses.

M: "Taylor, it's your turn."

T: "Huh?"

R: "...gah. Your vows genius."

T: "Oh sorry."

I can hear the muffled laughter from the crowd and Monika and the groan from Reo behind me.

T: "Monika. I vow never to stop loving you as I do today. To carry the warmth of our love over years through difficult times, up hills and over oceans. To be the bannerman of our love and yell to the wide open spaces filling them with these words: This is my wife and I love her."

P: "And now for the lady."

M: "Taylor. I give you all I have - the stars and the moon and all my wishes, and as your wife, all I long for in return is the touch of your hands on mine as we sit and watch the sun gently set on the horizon, and whisper to each other, this is going to be the best day of our lives. Each and every night."

P: "Now, if there are any of you who believe that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a few moments of silence.

P: "Well, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride son."

T: "I'd love to."

As I lean in to kiss her, I lower her into a dip that catches her slightly off guard. I can hear her laugh as we kiss.

P: "Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you Mr and Mrs. Sato."

Everyone cheers as Monika and I make our way back down the aisle and to where we the reception is being held.

* * *

 

**_At the reception_ **

 

Once we all make our way back to our tables and are seated, I notice Reo attempting to get everyone's attention.

R: "Alright everyone, may I have your attention please? Lets toast to the new couple. Taylor, we've known each other for years and you're like a brother to me. I remember the day you brought Monika over for the first time. You were a wreck. But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you brother and I can't imagine anyone who deserves this level of happiness more than you two. To the Taylor and Monika!"

All the guests raise their glasses in agreement.

T: "Wow Reo. I never pegged you as the sentimental type."

R: "Don't worry T. This is a one time thing you get and only because I like you. Now, come on, lets drink it up!"

We spend the next few hours eating and drinking. Monika and I share our first dance together as husband and wife and pose for pictures with friends and family. As the night comes to an end and everyone begins to pack up their things to leave, we load our new car up (courtesy of Monika's dad) with all the gifts everyone had brought.

MD: "Alright. That should be everything."

MM: "So will you two be heading back to the hotel tonight?"

M: "No, we're going to head back to the apartment. I really want to be able to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Monika's mother hugs her daughter as the happy tears start to fall. Her father comes up and puts his hand on my shoulder.

MD: "Welcome to the family son. Remember, if you ever need anything from us, we'll be here for you."

T: "Thank you Mr. Harriet."

MD: "No, no. No more "Mr. Harriet." Call me dad. We're family after all."

I don't know why but hearing him say that made me feel...happy.

We say our goodbyes to Monika's parents and the others and make our way back to the apartment.

* * *

 

 

_**Back at the apartment** _

 

Monika and I change out of our wedding clothes almost immediately when we get everything unpacked. I go and decide to take a shower while Monika begins to open some of the gifts we got. Once I finish, I decide to sit with her as she opens the remaining gifts.

T: "So what did we get?"

M: "Reo and Hinata gaves us wine. Lots of wine."

T: "Figures."

M: "Asuka and Ito gave us a rice cooker. Sakura and Sendo gave us spending money for our honeymoon."

Monika's parents paid for our honeymoon. We're going to Hawaii for two weeks so the spending money is definitely going to be appreciated.

M: "We also got a bunch of congratulation cards."

As Monika sifts through the cards, one falls to the floor.

M: "Funny. I thought I opened all of them."

T: "Who's it from?"

M: "It doesn't say."

As I watch her read it, I notice her eyes grow wide as she drops the card. She looks like she just saw a ghost.

T: "Monika. Are you ok?"

She doesn't respond and just points at the letter. What on earth could possibly be that bad?

I pick up the letter and begin to read:

_"Dear Monika,_

_Congratulations on the wedding! All of us are really happy for you that you finally found that special day you talked about. We just wanted to say we were happy for you and that we love you. Maybe one day we'll be able to see you again._

_Your friends,_

_Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki."_

What in the actual...

Before I can react Monika runs off to our room and logs into our computer. I quickly follow suit.

T: "Monika what are you..."

M: "Please let me be right. Let me be right. Please. Please. Please."

Monika launches my Steam profile and attempts to launch DDLC. However, once she does, the start screen only has the start options and the logo. All of the girls are missing. Monika then goes into the games file directory and opens the .chr folder.

Empty.

Monika steps back in a state of shock. I'm still trying to process all that just happened.

M: "They...they made it out. Taylor...they...they made it out."

Monika begins to shake as tears stream down her face. I hold her as she cries. The tears aren't ones of sadness or even happiness. These feel more like tears of relief. Like a weight that had held onto her for so long was finally lifted.

M: "They're finally free...you were right. They finally got out..."

I can't help but smile. I think the only thing Monika wanted more than a day like today was this. For her friends to be free to find their own happiness. There might not have been any happiness in that game but out here they can make their own.

Later Monika and I finally get ready for bed. As I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, Monika comes out of the bathroom and curls up next to me. Today has been...well today has been more emotionally exhausting than anything else.

M: "Do you think we'll ever get to see them?"

T: "Hmmm. I'm sure we will. The world's only so big and if they can find us to send a letter, I'm sure we can find them one day."

M: "I hope so. I think they'll like you."

T: "You think so?"

M: "Mhm."

We lay there in silence for a while.

M: "Do you think they forgive me?"

T: "I doubt they'd have sent you that letter if they hated you. As I said before, you can't blame yourself for that forever. For now, lets just enjoy the happy."

Monika lays her head on my chest as we both drift off to sleep.

I don't know what the future will hold for the two of us. It'll probably be hard and we're going to go through a lot of good and a lot of bad times.

This will be our future we write.

([Together](https://imgur.com/a/W8iTw)).

\-------------------


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

 

_**Many years later** _

 

An elderly woman stands on a hill as the cool autumn breeze blows her silver hair in the wind.

"Hello dear. I'm back."

She kneels down and places flowers on the simple gravestone. The epitaph reads:

"In Loving Memory of Taylor Sato. 2002-2080"

M: "It's hard to believe it's been another year already. Where has the time gone?

Monika looks up at the changing leaves, as they dance among the trees.

M: "You always did like the fall. You said it was because it was the perfect weather for hoodies. I knew it was because you wanted an excuse to hold my hand. Not that I minded. Elizabeth and her husband are expecting their next child in a few months. It's a boy. They're planning on naming him after you. Oh, and little Mary recently got to see Aunt Sayori. Sayori and MC said she was a treat. MC said she has your eyes and I have to agree with him on that."

Monika takes a moment to reflect on her time here. While engrossed in her thoughts, a young woman walks up next to her. They both stand there in silence for a moment.

"Do you miss him mom?"

M: "Everyday sweetheart."

E: "...me too."

Elizabeth kneels down and touches the headstone of her father's grave.

E: "Hey dad. I'm sure mom already told you but Derrick and I are having another baby. It's going to be a boy. I wish you could be here to see him."

Elizabeth stands up and takes her mom's hand.

E: "Come on mom, lets get back home. It's starting to get late."

M: "Ok dear. Till we meet again love."

Elizabeth walks hand in hand with her mother back to their car; the autumn leaves crunching under their feet as they walk.

* * *

 

_Monika's POV_

 

_Has it really been 7 years? I guess time flies when you get to be my age. I'm sure if you're reading this, you're wondering to yourself what happened to Taylor? Well, my dear Taylor fell ill. Bi-lateral pneumonia. We all had hoped that he would recover but he did not. Even in his final moments, he was only concerned for me._

T: "I love you Monika. Always and forever."

_Those were his last words to me. I still can feel his touch even to this day. I do miss him terribly._

_We had a good life together though. We had a beautiful daughter, one granddaughter and one grandson on the way. As I look back on my life, I realize just how incredibly blessed I am. Even with the pain of losing him, I wouldn't trade what we had for any other kind of life._

_I make my way over to our bookshelf to look over old photos of us. Even when he was alive, I would find myself doing this. I do it more now than before. As I flip through the pages, I see our memories we made together._

_Our honeymoon in Hawaii._

_Our trip to the United States._

_The day we bought our first house._

_The pictures of us at the hospital the day Elizabeth was born._

_All the silly pictures we took together. You always acted like you didn't like it when we took pictures together but you did it because you knew it made me happy._

_I hear a knock from my door and in walks a little girl with reddish blond hair and the most beautiful bluish-green eyes in the world._

"Grandma!"

M: "Ah Mary. How are you dear?"

Ma: "I'm good grandma."

_Mary notices the album opened next to me._

Ma: "What's that?"

M: "Oh this? These are memories of me and your grandfather."

Ma: "Can I see?"

_I pull little Mary on to my lap and we begin to flip through the pages. One particular picture stops her._

Ma: "Hey, that's Auntie Sori!"

M: "Mhm."

_The picture she saw was of us, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki and their families when we were visiting the states. We had made it a tradition to try and meetup every few years. We haven't been able to do that much anymore but it was fun while we could._

_I spend the next few minutes telling her all the stories you and I had had together._

Ma: "Who's that?"

M: "Oh that's me dear. That was on my wedding day."

Ma: "But your hair isn't gray in that picture grandma."

M: "Hehe, oh that was my hair color before this."

Ma: "You're really pretty in this picture. You look so happy."

_She was right. That day was the happiest day of my entire life. And so was everyday that I got to spend with you._

_I then hear a knock from the door. It's Elizabeth._

E: "Alright little lady. Time for bed."

_Mary groans._

Ma: "Ohhh mom, but grandma is showing me pictures!"

E: "Later young lady. Bed. Now."

M: "Yes sweetheart. Grandma is tired now. We can look at more later on if you want."

Ma: "...okay."

_Mary leans in and gives me a big hug and kisses me on the cheek._

Ma: "I love you grandma."

M: "I love you too sweetheart."

_Mary leaves out of the room as her mother stands in the doorway._

E: "Well goodnight mom. Sleep well."

M: "Goodnight honey."

_As I lay down in bed, I can't help but think back to when our story first started. To believe, that you and I were once two literal worlds apart but through fate or divine providence we found each other. To realize that I found not only the man of my dreams but I got to have my "happily ever after" with him too._

_I can feel the tears beginning to streak down my face. We shared a lot of tears together didn't we? As I feel myself drifting off to sleep, I dream of you._

* * *

 

_I find myself sitting on a bench under two cherry blossom trees, watching the sun set. I'm my younger self. I feel like I'm waiting for someone._

_And then you appear._

_Without a word, you sit right next to me and you hold my hand, just like we used to. You're so warm._

T: "Sorry I kept you waiting."

M: "It's fine hun."

_We sit there in the quiet. It feels good. It feels right. I'm just happy to be here with you again._

M: "I miss you Taylor. I miss you so much."

T: "I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave."

M: "I know. I just wish things could have been different."

T: "Me too sweetheart."

_He leans over and kisses me on the forehead._

T: "Know that I always will love you, even now I do."

M: "I just don't want this to stop. I don't want this dream to end."

_As I feel the tears starting to fall, Taylor wipes the tears from eyes._

_Taylor stands up and looks at me, holding out his hand._

T: "Come on."

_Confused, I take his hand._

M: "Where are we going?"

T: "It's a surprise."

_I take a deep breath and Taylor immediately assumes a defensive position. Normally this would be the time I'd tickle him or chastise him for his "surprises" but instead I hold onto his arm._

T: "Huh? Normally I'd expect a mild scolding for saying that."

M: "Yes you would but not today. You get a pass."

_In this moment, I don't care. I get to have my Taylor back. As I hold his hand and we start walking, a warm white light envelops the two of us._

_No matter where we go, as long as I have Taylor by my side, I know things will be ok._

_In the end, I found ([love in our reality](https://imgur.com/a/2Vs0Q))_

* * *

"In Loving Memory of Monika Sato. 2005-2087"

"Our Love Is Love Forever"

* * *

From the author:

And that ladies and gentlemen is the conclusion to Doki Doki Your Reality. This story originally started as a poll from the community but quickly became one of my favorite projects I have ever worked on. I am glad you all came along with Taylor, Monika, and myself for this ride. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed making it.

So till next time, remember, be good to one another and may all your hearts go Doki Doki one day.


End file.
